Graywhisper's Journey
by Graywhisper
Summary: This is the story of my cat, Graywhisper's life. This is my first fanfiction! Please be nice, and no flames! Please, please, please, read and review! :3 I promise, it doesn't suck that bad!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Swanstar: Elegant white she-cat with black tabby markings

Deputy: Lionfire: Golden tom with reddish-brown eyes

Mate: Whitefrost Apprentice: Oakpaw

Medicine Cat: Featherwish: Stone gray she-cat with bushy tail and long whiskers.

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Warriors: Flamefur: Ginger tom with sharp green eyes. Mate: Treesong

Apprentice: Tallpaw

Treesong: Very pale brown she-cat with soft brown eyes.

Mate: Flamefur

Tuftyfur: Dark brown tom with fur that sticks up in tufts.

Mate: Leafprint Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Leafprint: Dark brown she-cat with lighter brown speckles.

Mate: Tuftyfur

Cragpelt: Stone gray with green eyes

Mate: Lilystorm

Petaldash: Short haired orange and black calico she-cat.

Mate: Tigerpelt

Tigerpelt: Black tom with yellow eyes

Mate: Petaldash

Thistlethorn: Black tom with brown paws.

Apprentices: Oakpaw: Dark brown short haired tom with yellow eyes.

Mentor: Lionfire

Flowerpaw: Short haired calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Mentor: Tuftyfur

Tallpaw: Cream brown tom with fawn brown eyes.

Mentor: Flamefur

Shinepaw: Short haired white she-cat with water-blue eyes.

Mentor: Petaldash

Silverpaw: Short-haired silver she-cat with blue eyes

Mentor: Featherwish

Queens: Lilystorm: Fluffy white she-cat with light gray paws and chest.

Mate: Cragpelt Kit: Graykit: Stone gray she-kit with lighter paws and chest, and deep blue eyes.

Whitefrost: Short-haired white she-cat with light blue eyes. Expecting.

Mate: Lionfire

Elders: Mistystep: Gray-blue elderly she-cat

Mate: Cloudysun

Cloudysun: Pale milky tom with yellow eyes.

Mate: Mistystep

RiverClan

Leader: Fogstar: Curly-haired white tom with pale blue eyes

Deputy: Aquastream: Light gray she-cat with intense aqua eyes

Medicine Cat: Morningflower: Pale ginger tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Zinniapaw

Warriors: Stormtail: Black tom with a long thin tail.

Mate: Whitewaters

Lilacstem: Brown she-cat with lighter speckles.

Mate: Riverstripe

Riverstripe: Gray tom with black stripes.

Mate: Lilacstem

Pebblepounce: Black tom with speckles of light gray.

Mate: Clear-river Apprentice: Mottledpaw

Lakeshimmer: Long-haired light gray she-cat.

Mate: Waterleap Apprentice: Pondpaw

Waterleap: Pale golden tabby-tom.

Mate: Lakeshimmer Apprentice: Streakedpaw

Apprentices: Mottledpaw: White tom with gray speckles.

Mentor: Pebblepounce

Pondpaw: Gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

Mentor: Lakeshimmer

Streakedpaw: White tom with streaks of gray

Mentor: Waterleap

Queens: Whitewaters: pure whit she-cat with brown eyes. Expecting

Mate: Stormtail

Clear-river: Brown long-haired she-cat, Expecting.

Mate: Pebblepounce

Elders: Stripemask: Black striped tabby-tom

WindClan

Leader: Meadowstar: Pale orange tom with a very long tail

Deputy: Spottedclaw: Spotted brown tom

Medicine Cat: Gorsebrush: Dark brown she-cat with red-brown eyes

Warriors: Duskyfur: Dusky brown tom with yellow eyes.

Mate: Yellowleaf Apprentice: Willowpaw

Brushtail: Pale golden tom with a spiky tail

Mate: Sedgeflower

Rabbitleap: White tom with pale yellow eyes

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Spikyclaw: Dark gray tom with sharp claws

Mate: Blossomstem Apprentice: Bumblepaw

Apprentices: Willowpaw: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mentor: Duskyfur

Blackpaw: Night black tom with stone gray eyes

Mentor: Rabbitleap

Bumblepaw: Golden tom with darker stripes

Mentor: Spikeyclaw

Queens: Yellowleaf: Pretty silver tabby with golden eyes, expecting

Mate: Duskyfur

Sedgeflower: Dark brown she-cat with deep, sad eyes.

Mate: Brushtail

Blossomstem: Pretty yellow tabby she-cat

Mate: Spikyclaw Kit: Lightkit: White short-haired she-kit with soft yellow eyes.

Elders: Tulipsong: White she-cat with pale green eyes

Mate: Thornfoot

Thornfoot: Brown tom with a crippled foot.

Mate: Tulipsong

Torntail: Scruffy gray tabby tom with a shredded tail

ShadowClan

Leader: Shadowstar: Midnight black she-cat for dashes of white on her tail, chest, and ears.

Deputy: Ivoryclaw: Brown tabby-tom with ivory colored claws

Mate: Redglow

Medicine Cat: Grassfoot: Gray tom with pale blue eyes

Warriors: Redglow: Pretty ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Mate: Ivoryclaw

Palmbark: Pale brown tom with chestnut eyes

Mate: Rockyspring Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Flamedrop: Ginger tom with a drop-shaped white patch on his chest.

Mate: Fernspore

Toadnose: Gray-brown tabby tom with darker spots

Mate: Morningpoppy

Morningpoppy: Long-legged pale red she-cat

Mate: Toadnose

Apprentices: Hawkpaw: Brown and gray streaked tom with large claws.

Mentor: Palmbark

Queens: Fernspore: Light gray she-cat with brown speckles

Mate: Flamedrop Kits: Shadykit: Dark gray tom. Goldenkit: Golden she-kit

Rockyspring: Stone gray she-cat with white paws and neck

Mate: Palmbark

Elders: Beetlefoot: Orange and black calico tom

Prologue

Star shine fell on the dappled silver clearing. Shining trees swayed and rustled in the gentle wind.

Two cats, a blue-gray she-cat and a startling ginger tom, sat side by side. They stared, as it seemed, at nothing in particular. Stars danced and glowed in their pelts.

The she-cat suddenly stood up, her blue eyes troubled and her ears twitching. The ginger tom looked up at her, his fur ruffled with worry.

"Is it time, Bluestar?" His tone worried with anxiety.

"It is, Firestar." Bluestar said, her eyes never leaving the spot she stared at. "The kit is being born. She has a great destiny." She added.

"What can we do, Bluestar?" The tom looks up, respect in his eyes. "She cannot walk this path alone!" he protests, getting to his paws.

"Graykit will have friends to help her." She says. "And as for us, Firestar, we will do anything we can to guide her paws in the right path."

Moving as one, the two cats ran out of the clearing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Hecobiza, Shado-chan, and anonymous for reviewing! I hope you stay until the end even though I don't review as fast as either one of us would like. :c But I'm so glad three of you reviewed because some people don't get any reviews at all on their first chapter. So thanks much! c:**

Chapter 1

"Come on Graykit, open your eyes already!" I hear a voice mumble.

"Be patient, Cragpelt, she'll open her eyes when she's ready." I hear a tired, yet kind voice purr.

"But Lilystorm, she hasn't moved all morning!" the first voice complains loudly.

"She'll move when she's ready." Lilystorm purrs.

I prick my ears to listen more closely to the voices.

"She moved!" Cragpelt meows anxiously.

"She can hear us already." My mother purrs, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Welcome to ThunderClan!"

I open my eyes, eager to see my two parents.

"Look Lilystorm! She opened them! And they're blue! Just like yours!" Cragpelt mews with excitement, his green eyes flashing.

"I see, Cragpelt." His mate answers, sounding tired yet patient.

Cragpelt puffs out his chest proudly and stalks outside to deliver the news to his Clan.

A white cat stirs in a nest a few mouse-lengths away.

"So she opened them I see." The cat yawns sleepily.

"How'd you know?" My mother jokes.

"Call it intuition, and not loud toms." She responds.

Moments later, a bushy-tailed gray she-cat bursts through the den, a younger silver one following close behind, carrying something wrapped in leaves.

"How's it going Lilystorm, Whitefrost?" the gray cat asks cheerfully. "And hello Graykit! My name is Featherwish!" she gestures with her tail at the smaller she-cat. "This is my apprentice, Silverpaw! She was just made an apprentice today, in fact!"

Silverpaw nods to me, and mews a muffled greeting around the large leaf.

"Set the leaf-wrap here, Silverpaw." Featherwish pats a spot on the mossy nursery floor with her paw.

"So Lilystorm, how do you feel?" Featherwish asks, settling herself down.

"I'm fine, just tired." Lilystorm says peacefully, licking down a tuft of fur between my ears that was sticking up.

Featherwish turns to her apprentice. "And what do we give to tired cats, Silverpaw?"

Silverpaw thinks for a moment. "Juniper berries?"

"Good job!" Featherwish praises. She turns and pulls three red berries out of the leaf-wrap, along with a lush green leaf.

The medicine cat continues to talk to Lilystorm, but I continue to stare at the berries wide-eyed. One wobbles away from the other two and rolls towards me.

Curiously, I prod the berry with my paw. It feels smooth and small and breakable.

I unsheathe my claws and stick them into the berry.

I'd been tuning out Featherwish and Lilystorm, so I didn't notice when their attention turned to the berries.

"Graykit!" My mother exclaims.

Featherwish just chuckles and waves her off, taking the berry off my claws. "It's ok, Lilystorm, it's not my first kitting."

Lilystorm nods and prods me over to her. She wraps her tail around me and eats all the berries and the dark green leaves.

I squirm free of the tail and curl up next to Lilystorm's belly and prick my ears to listen to the queens. Featherwish pads over to Whitefrost and sniffs at her belly.

"You only have 2 moons or so before you kit Whitefrost." Featherwish says. "But you're healthy and so are your kits."

Featherwish smiles at both queens with pride. I'll come and check on you guys tomorrow."

She carries the empty leaf and pads out of the den, her new apprentice following close behind.

"So has Graykit said anything yet?" Whitefrost asks curiously.

"Ask her yourself!" Lilystorm purrs. "She can hear you know!"

"Hey it's my first litter too!" Whitefrost protests weakly.

I decide to say something. "Can I go outside?" I ask my mother.

"See Whitefrost!" Lilystorm says with glee, but then switches her attention to me. "You are a little young…" She thinks out loud.

I plead silently with my blue eyes stretched wide.

"Alright, but just be careful." Lilystorm decides. "And stay in camp!"

"Thank you!" I say, and bound outside.

I run straight out but stop quickly. It's bright, and I blink my eyes a couple of times. Then I see what's around, and everything is so large! Many cats lounge around the clearing, chatting and sharing tongues. No cat notices me.

The sky is very blue and the grass under my feet is lush and green.

There are so many different scents and sounds! Birds chirp, squirrels chatter, and in the distance I hear a fox bark.

I see Cragpelt walk in the camp through the thorn tunnel, his chest still puffed out proudly.

"Hi Dad!" I squeak at him.

He stops abruptly, looking for me, and when he spots me, he rushes over quickly.

"What are you doing out of the nursery?" He asks worriedly

"I asked!" I protest, fluffing out my fur a little.

"Well ok then!" he mews. "Let me show you around camp!"

We walk over to a large bush.

"This is the warriors den." He meows quietly. "Leafprint and Tuftyfur are sleeping in there. You'll get to meet them later. I'll bet they'll come visit you in the nursery, but for now its best not to wake up sleeping warriors."

He leads me over to another small bush, with a tree-stump near it. A cream brown tom and a calico she-cat were sharing tongues by the stump.

"Hello there, Tallpaw and Flowerpaw!" Cragpelt greets warmly. "Have you seen my new kit?"

"Oh I remember!" Flowerpaw exclaims. "I went to visit you last night, before your eyes were opened! It's Graykit, right?"

I nod sheepishly.

"Where are Shinepaw and Oakpaw?" Cragpelt asks them.

I stare at the tom as he answers. "Shinepaws sleeping and Oakpaw went hunting, alone." He responds friendly.

"Ok" My father says, dipping his head.

"Hope to see you around, Graykit!" Tallpaw mews cheerfully.

My pelt feels hot but I smile at him anyways.

Next Cragpelt shows me the leaders den, but we don't go inside. Cragpelt says I'm not supposed to without permission.

Then a patrol with an elegant white she-cat at the head of it enters the camp. A golden tom and a bright ginger tom follow behind.

The white she-cat calls out to Cragpelt.

"Hey brother!" She pads up to him and they touch noses. "How are things?"

"Great, Swanstar!" Cragpelt responds enthusiastically. "We let Graykit out of the nursery!"

Swanstar's gaze switches to me. I return the look wide-eyed.

"She has all the makings of a great warrior, Cragpelt." Swanstar says. "And looks like you and Lilystorm combined perfectly!" She meows on a lighter tone.

"Raise her well." Than Swanstar leaves to go to her den.

"Come on, Graykit; let's go to the medicine cat den!" Cragpelt herds me over to a shady corner where soft grass and ferns grow.

Beyond that, a split in the rock leads into a cave that smells strongly of herbs. Featherwish and Silverpaw have piles of plants stacked on the floor. Off to the side, a couple of nests lay in little hollows in the wall.

"Why hello there, Graykit!" Featherwish greets. "Is something wrong?"

I shake my head no.

"I was just showing Graykit around camp!" Cragpelt intervenes. "And I thought she might want to see the medicine cat den."

"Well it's very nice of you to have stopped by," Featherwish laughs. "But we have herbs to sort!"

Cragpelt takes the hint and leads me out of the den.

"Next I'm gonna show you the elder's den." He tells me.

He leads the way to the fallen tree.

"Now run to the fresh-kill pile and get a plump mouse." He whispers in my ear. "Its good manners and they'll meet you in better spirits."

My eyes huge, I run over and spend a good amount of time picking over the pile. I spot a good one, and lug it over to where Cragpelt waits.

"Good job!" he whispers.

He pokes his head into the den. "Hi Mistystep and Cloudysun!" Cragpelt greets the elders cheerfully.

"Hi there Cragpelt! A voice sounds from inside. "What brings you here this late?"

"I came to show you my kit!" Comes the cheerful reply.

"Well come on in then! Make yourselves at home!"

I hesitantly step into the fallen tree. The floor is mossy, like in the nursery, and two cats are curled up in nests tucked close to each other.

An elderly gray-blue she-cat has her head up, her eyes gleaming with excitement. She looks friendly.

"Is Cloudysun awake, Mistystep?" Cragpelt is.

"Watch" She says quietly. She pokes her mate with a paw.

"Hey Cloudysun! We've got visitors and they brought a mouse!"

The old tom stirs in his nest. "Mouse?" He looks as lively as Mistystep.

Mistystep takes the mouse from me and hurls it at him. He begins eating quickly. After it's half gone, he look sat his den-mate sheepishly. "You want some?" He asks.

"Cloudysun you ate before you went to bed. We're both fine." Was her response.

"So you don't want some?"

"NO"

"Good"

Mistystep sighs, but you can tell she's amused. "You know who our visitors are, Cloudysun?"

"No?"

"It's our son and his first kit, mouse brain!"

"A kit? Truly Mistystep? Your not messing with me, Mistystep?"

"What's wrong with your nose, huh?"

"…"

"Well it's been nice, Mistystep." Cragpelt begins.

I yawn hugely.

"We better be getting Graykit back to Lilystorm. Maybe will be back sometime…" Cragpelt picks me up by my scruff.

"Come back anytime." Mistystep calls as we leave the den.

Lilystorm greets me with purrs and curls around me as I fall asleep.

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me if you think I use a word too much, or if a part doesn't make any sense, please feel free to ask! And please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all that reviewed! In response to reviews…**

**Hecobiza: Thank you for reviewing! I won't use _all_ the characters in the allegiances, mostly just the leaders and the ones in ThunderClan.**

**Shado-Chan: Thanks for the advice! I'm really trying hard on this, and a little constructive criticism never hurts! I will try to make my stories able to flow more easily, yet I'm so glad you understand it! **

**Samredlamb7: Thanks! And I really do like your story!**

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sounds of fighting. Scared, I look around for Lilystorm, Cragpelt, or even Whitefrost, but find nobody. All their spots are cold.

"Lilystorm?" I call out nervously.

My mother enters through the nursery door, scratches staining her white fur red.

"It's ok." She says, wrapping her tail around me. "WindClan is invading."

I don't respond.

After a second, she tucks me back in the nest and turns towards the nursery entrance.

"I have to go fight for my Clan." She whispers in my ear.

She licks the top of my head and heads back into battle.

I stare heart brokenly after her and curl up quietly

I hear a noise behind me. I turn around but all I see is a flash of brown fur.

I open my mouth to scream but a tail wraps around my head, and all I get is a mouthful of fur. I widen my eyes in fear as I feel teeth in my scruff and I'm lifted off the ground. I can't make a sound as I am turned away from the entrance of the nursery and towards the back.

A giant hole gaping through the nursery wall yawns ahead and I am pushed into the daylight and through the dirtplace tunnel.

-Sedgeflower's POV-

After grabbing the kit and sneaking back out the dirtplace tunnel, I run.

I move my tail out of the poor little gray kit's mouth so she can give the signal.

Sure enough, she lets out a heartbroken wail, loud enough to put the battle behind us into silence.

WindClan cheers erupt, and pawsteps thunder out to chase me, whether they are friend or foe, I don't care, I keep running.

Spottedclaw comes up beside me, breathing hard and covered in scratches, but in his eyes you can see the excitement.

"Way to go, Sister!" The deputy's content words make my ears twitch. "Meadowstar will be pleased for sure!" He calls.

I don't respond, but lower my head and out on a burst of speed, leaving my littermate behind.

How could they be ok with stealing a kit from its mother's belly? Even my own littermate hangs doggedly on my fathers words. Maybe that's why Meadowstar made his son deputy.

I don't stop running until I reach the dip in the moor that is the WindClan camp.

I run straight to the nursery, tucking this precious kit into the center of the nest and curling tightly around her. No cat is going to take her away from me, not even Meadowstar.

I'll treat her as if she was my own.

But my moment of peace and determination doesn't last forever. The last of the WindClan warriors return home, scratched and bleeding but triumphant.

Spottedclaw bursts through the nursery entrance, breathless and thrilled. Spikyclaw and Duskyfur wait outside, Brushtail guarding the entrance so only one at a time can enter.

Spottedclaw purrs so loud, I'm sure RiverClan hear him. "Good job, Sedgeflower! I _knew _Meadowstar had chosen right!"

"There's nothing good about stealing kits." I mutter under my breath.

Spottedclaw doesn't seem to hear.

"Tell Gorsebrush to come check on this poor kit." I mew softly to him.

"I'm not leaving yet!" He protests.

"Well then tell her when you do."

"I was thinking maybe I could show the kit around camp later?"

Pfft. He's trying to change the subject, and rip the kit away from me, just like I did to her original mother.

I hiss at him loudly. "This kits not leaving my sight." I growl at him.

He takes a step backwards. "Why?"

"I just ripped this kit away from everything she knows. I need to make sure she is ok." I lick the little kit on her head, but she's too stunned to move or respond.

Spottedclaw, unsure of what to say, backs out of the den.

I hear shuffling behind me. Turning my head, Blossomstem is looking up blearily from her nest, tightening herself around her one kit, born last night, Lightkit. She sighs after she sees my protective curl around the kit, and nods back off to sleep.

Duskyfur comes into the nursery, ignoring me and heading straight to Yellowleaf, who watches silently from the corner.

They whisper together quietly, me not bothering to listen to them. After a rushed conversation, Yellowleaf shoos her mate away, looking angry yet amused at the same time. Whatever.

Spikyclaw comes into the nursery, quietly and slowly picking his way over to his mate, Blossomstem. He stares at me and the little kit until I glare him away.

He licks Blossomstem's ear and hurries out of the den.

I hear Brushtail leave his post outside the nursery. Who cares? We weren't mates after my kits died. He only cared about them, not me, once they were born. Then, Longkit and Grasskit died. And it was over.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Gorsebrush entering the nursery, her eyes dull and a leaf wrap in her mouth.

Her eyes brighten when she sees the kit, snug and content.

"Lemme see her sis." She says.

I uncurl from around the kit. If it means the kit is healthy and well, Gorsebrush is free to do what she will to make sure. Besides, I trust my sister.

After sniffing the kit for a moment, Gorsebrush looks at me. "She's in shock, but in all else everything seems to be fine.

She drops her leaf wrap and pulls out some thyme leaves. "Just have her eat these and she'll be good as new."

I take the leaves for when she wakes up.

"Well I must be going now." Gorsebrush says. And just like that she leaves. Formal, as usual. I put the kit back in our nest, curl back around her, and nod off to sleep.

-Silverpaw's POV-

As soon as WindClan was gone, Featherwish and I started herding the most injured warriors into the medicine den.

Then we here a loud wail come from the clearing. Featherwish rushes outside, me following behind, as was usual. But both my mentor and I had an extra spring in our step. Both of us feared some cat had died.

The wail came again, and we saw it was Lilystorm, crumpled on the floor, Cragpelt next to her, flames in his eyes. Whitefrost had her tail draped on her littermates back, being as comforting as she could.

Featherwish rushed right over to the trio and the crowd gathered around them. "What happened?"

Tallpaw raises his head grimly. "WindClan took Graykit."

-Sedgeflower's POV-

When the kit woke up, she froze up in fear and shock again, her fur bristling and her blue eyes widening.

I ran my tail down her spine. "Don't worry, no cat here will hurt you." I pause. "I won't let them."

The kit looks me in the eye and leans over, face down, into my fur.

"What's your name, little kit?"

She turns her head and looks me in the eye.

"Graykit." Than she curls up and tucks her nose under her paw.

Well what was I to expect?

"Are you ok?" I ask quietly.

She stands up. "No." Her reply is faint, like a whisper.

"Where am I?" She asks quietly.

"WindClan camp."

"When do I get to go home?"

"I don't know, Graykit, I don't."

She sighed. "That's bad."

I didn't respond, so she settled down and curled up next to me.

I curled around her and we both drifted off to sleep.

**Well? What do you think? Is it too short? Let me know in a review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks to all who reviewed! I'm sorry that last chapter was so short, but remember I'm new. I hope I'm improving, but as for now, we're getting there. Anyway…**

**Hecobiza: Haha and Thanks!**

**Shado-Chan: Wow. You seem kinda like an editor. But I'm glad you thought my chapter was good! I'm still learning, remember!**

**Samredlamb7: Thank you! I'll try to make my chapters longer!**

**Suntalon1010101: Thanks! I just looked up your story and I'm starting to read it! **

**Skymist: I don't think you finished your thought… but thanks anyway!**

Chapter 3

-Sedgeflower's POV-

It's not hard caring for Graykit. I have everything she needs. Food, shelter, protection. She's quiet and still, not nearly as energetic as kits should be. It's been nearly a moon, and Blossomstem's little bundle of joy seems _more_ energetic than she should be, going so far as managing to befriend Graykit, poor thing.

So far, Graykit hasn't talked to anyone, looked at anything, and done _nothing_ like a kit should. Meadowstar made a major mistake, kidnapping kits. It's been almost a moon, since, and every day, when I wake up, it's the same question.

"Do I get to go home today?'

And every day it's the same answer.

"I don't know, Graykit."

It's been a whole moon, and if ThunderClan is ever going to retaliate, it should be soon. I know the parents will be ever anxious to get their kit back.

-Lilystorm's POV-

My kit. My poor kit, Stuck in WindClan. I'll never forgive them for it. And thank StarClan; we will get her back today. _**Today.**_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting" Swanstar's high yowl echoes around the camp.

I start up from where I had been laying in the medicine den and eagerly run out to the clearing, where Cragpelt waits, on his paws, tail lashing and fire in his eyes.

"Today, we take back Graykit from WindClan!" She announces with pride. "And bring her back to where she belongs!"

The Clan cheers, me loudest of all.

"I'll lead the first patrol, taking with me Lilystorm, Cragpelt, Oakpaw, Tallpaw, Flamefur, and Leafprint. Lionfire will lead the next one and take Petaldash, Shinepaw, Flowerpaw, and Tuftyfur. We head out now!"

Swanstar leaps off the Highledge and races up and out of camp, all the other cats and me following close behind her. We skid to a stop right next to the camp.

Swanstar yowls high and loud. "ThunderClan Attack!"

I tear down into the camp, ignoring the brambles. WindClan warriors try to bar my way. I give them a couple scratches they won't forget anytime soon.

Whipping around the camp like a whirlwind, I peer into each den. I look into what must be the nursery and I catch _her_ scent.

I hear her squeal. "Mommy!" and her little gray shape runs up to me. I feel so happy, so happy. I wrap my tail around her and place my head on hers. Then I notice a brown tabby staring at me with a purpose.

My hostility floods back and I growl at her. "What!"

The tabby doesn't flinch.

"Well if you excuse me, I have somewhere to go." I snap at her, picking up Graykit by her scruff and starting to turn out.

"I'm coming with you."

I flip back around to face her.

"What?" I put Graykit back on her paws.

"I'm coming with you." The tabby repeats.

"And leave all of WindClan behind? Just like that?" I ask her.

"Nobody here would care anyway." She says. "So I'm coming, with the only thing that really matters to me, Graykit."

I hesitate. "Such decisions are made by leaders." I tell her.

"Well than take me to her." She says matter-of-factly.

"Fine." I pick up Graykit, who has been watching wide-eyed, and run out of the den, weaving through pairs of battling cats. Cragpelt spots me and gives a victorious yowl, alerting Swanstar.

"ThunderClan, retreat!" I hear her triumphant yowl ring out. Even WindClan should know we aren't retreating out of cowardice.

WindClan watches wide-eyed as the ThunderClan cats they'd been fighting hiss in their faces and run.

I don't hang around to watch what happens. I dart around and out of the WindClan camp, across the moors, and I take the stream in a single leap.

I avoid the trees with ease and am the first one back to the hollow. I slide in the entrance, excited and out of breath.

Thistlethorn and Treesong are on me in a second, Thistlethorn's mews curious and Treesong's triumphant. Whitefrost comes out of the nursery as fast as she can, yet so slow, because she is so close to kitting.

Featherwish is half out of the medicine den when the clearing turns silent and the attention switches to behind me.

The WindClan tabby.

Tigerpelt hisses threateningly at her. I hear Graykit gasp.

Than Swanstar arrives with the rest of the cats from the attack, thank StarClan, and assesses the situation.

She leaps onto the Highledge. No need to summon the cats, they're all in the clearing already.

We gather into the middle.

Swanstar starts with the good news.

"Our raid on WindClan was a success!" ThunderClan cheers. "But it appears a cat from WindClan has joined us here." Silence. "What is your name, WindClan cat?"

"Sedgeflower." Came the stiff response.

"Well Sedgeflower." Swanstar mews. "Why are you here?"

"I want to join ThunderClan."

"What makes you think we'll let you?" Came a shout from the crowd. "You stole a kit yourself!"

Sedgeflower looked up at Swanstar. "A leader's word is law, so it says in the warrior code. When your leader orders you to do something, you must obey. Meadowstar ordered me to steal a kit. So I did. That's why I'm leaving WindClan behind."

Swanstar looks at her. "I must consult with my senior warriors. For now, you will stay in a nest by the warriors den. Tallpaw, see to it she has a nest to stay in."

Swanstar jumps off the Highledge, the senior warriors going to meet her in her den. I don't. I take Graykit back to the nursery, curling around her and drifting off to sleep.

-Swanstar's POV-

"Do you think she should be allowed to stay?" I ask my group of senior warriors, assembled in my den. There's not many. Only Lionfire, Cragpelt, Tuftyfur, Leafprint, Tigerpelt, and Petaldash. No, not many, but their opinions matter.

A chorus on no's and yes's fill my den with incomprehendable chatter.

"One at a time, please." I say. "Starting with Lionfire."

"No, Swanstar."

"And please tell me why." I add.

"She kidnapped the kit out of her nest, and comes from a different Clan. Nobody will ever trust her."

"Thank you, Lionfire. Cragpelt?"

"No. She kidnapped my kit." He states flatly.

"Tuftyfur."

"I say yes. She didn't resist when Graykit was brought back, and wasn't hostile at all. I think we can trust her."

"Leafprint?"

"I'm with Tuftyfur. She obviously cares for Graykit."

"Ok. Tigerpelt?"

"No. She kidnapped a kit."

"Petaldash?"

"I'm a yes. Sedgeflower cares for Graykit, and is obviously willing to protect this Clan with her life if it means Graykit is safe."

"Ok then." I finish. "It's a tie."

We sit in silence for a moment.

"I'm willing to give her a chance." I say.

More silence.

"She will stay in the nest by the warriors den until she proves loyal. The second she proves she is still loyal to WindClan, you may kick her out. Until then, do not attack her, I will not have that nonsense in our Clan." I say firmly.

Silence.

"I will go announce it to the Clan."

I get up, shake out my fur, and dart out of my den straight up to the Highledge, my senior warriors leaving after me mingle with the cats still waiting in the clearing. No need to call the summons.

"We have decided that we will give Sedgeflower a chance. The second she proves disloyal, we kick her out and she won't be allowed back. No nonsense in my Clan. I peer down at all my anxious and loyal cats. "That is all. Meeting over."

Many cats groan and others watch silently. Oakpaw and Cragpelt look mutinous, while Leafprint nods her head.

I leap down from the Highledge and go over to where Sedgeflower is settling down. Tallpaw is talking animatedly to her, and dropping off moss.

She makes the moss and settles down with a gusty sigh.

Tallpaw says something else cheerfully, flicks his ear and wanders away to the nursery, probably to see Graykit.

I head over to Sedgeflower and sit down close enough to talk to her.

She raises her head and looks at me. "What?" She says, not unkindly, but not kindly either.

"Why were you willing to leave WindClan?" I say bluntly.

She sighs and sits up in her makeshift nest. "Nobody there cares, but maybe my sister. Not my mate, not my brother, and not my father."

"What about your mother?"

"Dead."

"I'm sorry."

We sit in silence. Sedgeflower settles down in her nest again.

I take my invitation to leave.

Sedgeflower seems like am interesting enough cat. I hope she proves trustworthy to ThunderClan.

**So what do you think? Is it long enough this time? Which POV do you like best? And as always, what's your opinion on my story so far? Review!**

-**Graywhisper**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reviewing! Your reviews always make me smile! I love it when I get reviews! **

**samredlamb7: Thanks! Those are actually my favorite two to write!**

**Shado-Chan: Haha, at least I spell everything right! And I don't mind the high expectations, just saying. Wow.**

Chapter 4

-Graykit's POV-

"Breathe Whitefrost." Featherwish's calm voice echoes throughout the nursery.

Whitefrost was in labor, and Featherwish was there to help her, along with Silverpaw, who was watching, listening, and learning.

"Now push!" Featherwish commands her forcefully.

A little wet bundle falls to the nursery floor. Featherwish fusses over it for a minute, and then hands it to Silverpaw. "Lick her fur backwards, get her breathing."

"Push again, Whitefrost!"

You can see Whitefrost's effort as another little bundle falls. Featherwish hurries over and hands it to Lilystorm, who knows what to do.

Silverpaw puts the first kit at Whitefrost's belly.

"Push!"

She takes this kit and hands it to Silverpaw again.

"Last time, Whitefrost!"

The last kit comes, which Featherwish takes herself.

Soon all 4 kits are feeding at their mother's belly.

"Go get Lionfire." Whitefrost whispers to Featherwish.

Featherwish pokes her head out of the nursery. "Come see your kits, Lionfire!" She mewed excitedly to him.

The golden tom pushes his way into the den and licks his mate's ear.

"I need your help to name them." She tells him softly. "I'll name the two she-cats."

She taps her tail onto the first-born, a white she-cat with black spots.

"Shimmerkit."

She looks lovingly at the next she-cat, a gray tuxedo cat.

"Woodkit."

Lionfire shuffles his paws and stares thoughtfully at the two toms, a golden tom looking just like him, and the smallest of the litter, a snow white tom.

"How about Blazekit for the golden one, and Snowkit for the white one?" He asks his mate.

"They're perfect." Whitefrost purrs, guiding a straying Woodkit closer to her belly with her tail.

We all watch the kits for a while.

Lionfire curls up next to Whitefrost and drifts off to sleep.

Featherwish and Silverpaw leave quietly, careful not to disturb the couple and their newborns.

Lilystorm and I watch them sleep longer, until she finally pulls me over to our nest for the night.

-Graykit's POV-

I feel something heavy drop onto me.

"Hey!" I shout.

I open my eyes and find myself face to face with Woodkit.

It's been two moons and already Blazekit is almost as big as me

"Come on, Graykit! Wake up already!" She yells at me.

"Ya wake up, Graykit!" Blazekit calls from behind Woodkit.

Leafprint looks over sternly. "I thought Lilystorm told you to let her sleep!" She scolds them.

"But Silverpaw was gonna take us herb collecting and we can't go until she woke up!" Woodkit whines.

"Ya herb collecting!" Blazekit mews.

Leafprint is about to reply when Silverpaw pokes her head in the nursery.

"Ready to go collect herbs?" She calls.

"Yes!" Woodkit shrieks.

"Ya!" Blazekit says.

Snowkit and Shimmerkit, who have been watching wide-eyed from the corner of the nursery, hurry over to us.

Shimmerkit goes to Woodkit and hisses "I told you so!" In her ear. Woodkit just smirks at her and pads out of the den.

Silverpaw is talking to Featherwish outside.

"Are you sure you can manage 5 little kits?" Featherwish asks, looking pointedly at Woodkit and Blazekit.

"I'll be fine, Featherwish! After all, I'm 8 moons, and Graykit's 4! She'll help me out." Silverpaw responds good-naturedly.

"All right." Featherwish mews. "Just be back before sun-high."

Silverpaw smiles at her mentor before walking up to the gorse tunnel.

"Come along, kits!" She flicks her tail at us and we follow her out of camp.

Trees grow high above our heads, and the colors bloom bright and lively. Birds chirp and squirrels chatter, while breezes blow gently through our fur.

Woodkit squeals and runs among the undergrowth, Blazekit following close behind her.

"Come over here, kits!" Silverpaw mews loudly.

Woodkit, shrieking and running from Blazekit, makes a scene as she purposely collides into Shimmerkit, laughing as she goes.

Blazekit tries to slow himself, only succeeding into swerving slightly, knocking into Snowkit instead. Sighing, Silverpaw pulls apart Woodkit and Shimmerkit.

Snowkit has already leaped apart from Blazekit, hissing from a few fox-lengths away, his white fur fluffed up.

Silverpaw snorts at Snowkit, and gathers us all into a group. She holds out a paw covered in what looks like spider webs.

"You see these? If you find any, just wrap it around your paw, and keep it there or give it to me."

She pulls the cobweb off her paw, and puts it next to her.

Than she shows us a plant with yellow flowers.

"This is tansy."

The list goes on and on, but when it ends, all of us are ready to go.

"Alright guys, stay within shouting distance." Silverpaw says. "Go on."

Woodkit jumps up in the air. "Whoever gets the most herbs wins!" She runs off into the trees, squealing all the way, Blazekit darting afterwards.

Silverpaw chuckles and disappears into the nearby undergrowth, tail tip twitching.

Snowkit pads off more slowly, mouth opened to scent things.

I turn around, but Shimmerkit's already left, leaving me alone.

The forest is big, with the trees growing so high and extending in every direction. I feel small, and my hackles raise and my ears go flat against my head. But I won't give Woodkit the satisfaction of winning, so I slip as quietly as I can through the undergrowth.

The forest seems to come alive when away from the other noisy cats. I can see squirrels in the trees, and birds flit between branches, tweeting greetings.

I am silent and I forget to keep my hackles raised as I watch a squirrel foraging among the roots of a tall oak.

A mouse hurries out of a bush, standing on it's hind legs, nibbling a seed carelessly out in the open.

I prick my ears curiously at the mouse's daring or stupidity.

It hasn't seen me yet, so I decide to try my luck at hunting.

I creep quietly up to it, setting down each paw softly, until I'm within pouncing distance.

Hardly able to contain myself, I leap onto the mouse, biting it on the neck like Tallpaw tells me you're supposed to. It doesn't even shriek, so I didn't scare away prey.

Then I remember Woodkit and the contest, so, I dig a hole and drop the mouse in it, covering it up swiftly.

I hurry under a bush, slinking through the shade. I find mainly cobwebs under the leaves, and happily chance upon a juniper bush.

I wrap the berries up in a large leaf I find, and carry it like a leaf wrap, keeping the cobwebs attached to my paw.

Padding along in the shade, quiet as possible, I hear a voice, loudly echoing among the trees.

I creep towards it, and find Blazekit yelling up an oak.

"Woodkit, come down from there! You're gonna get hurt! You might fall!"

"Oh chill out!" Was her snappish reply. "I'll be fine!"

"I don't know, Woodkit." Blazekit mews worriedly.

Woodkit snorts and I slink out silently next to Blazekit, staring up at Woodkit, amazed.

"What the heck are you doing up there?" I yell up to her, louder than I meant.

Blazekit jumps after hearing my voice, so focused on his sister that he didn't notice me.

Woodkit looks down on me. "There are lots of cobwebs up here, FYI." She scoffs arrogantly. "Too bad I found it first."

"Get down from there! No herb is worth risking your life!" I try vainly.

"You're just jealous." She stretches.

"You know what? I have a better idea." I say softly.

"What?" She says, not really paying attention, thinking she's won.

"I'll just run back to camp and get the deputy." I threaten.

"You wouldn't!" She mews, her eyes growing.

"You just bet I would." I say. "Now come down from there!"

Woodkit scrunches up her face. "Fine!"

She begins to slide down the trunk of the tree, when suddenly, she slips, flailing around and screaming loudly.

Time seems to slow down, but Blazekit and I are powerless to help.

Cats always land on their feet, right?

Suddenly, a young black tom melts out of the nearby shadows, and takes a large leap into the air, intercepting Woodkit in her fall. Paralyzed in terror, she can't move as the tom grabs her scruff with his teeth, and lands perfectly on all four paws.

He sets her gently on the ground and sits down sheepishly, watching us, his ear twitching nervously.

I swallow and break the silence. "Who are you?"

"My name is Night." He mews quietly. I notice his completely white muzzle for the first time.

A brown tom with black stripes rushes out of the undergrowth, looking apprentice-age, exactly like his companion, rushes out of the undergrowth. "Night!" He mews. "You weren't supposed to tell anybody your name! That's the number one rule!"

"What's the harm, Black? They're just kits!" Night responds haughtily.

Black's amber eyes widen. "Now you've gone and told them _my_ name!"

"They're just kits, mouse-brain!" Night repeated.

"And we were just _not _kits a week ago!"

"So? We're not kits anymore!"

I hear Silverpaw calling for us in the distance, and make eye-contact with Blazekit and Woodkit, who hear her too.

I mouth "Ready set, go!"

We take off, forgetting our herbs in the process, screaming, "Silverpaw!"

We collide straight into her, and she shoots us a half-glare. "What?"

I start. "Woodkit was in a tree-"

Blazekit interrupted. "And a rogue-"

"And then they argued so we ran-"Woodkit starts.

"One at a time, kits!" Silverpaw stops and we fall silent. "Graykit, go."

"Woodkit was in a tree and she fell and a rogue caught her and then his brother ran out and then we heard you and they were too busy fighting so we ran." I say.

"Ok then…" Silverpaw thinks out loud. "Snowkit, run to camp and get a patrol as fast as you can!" She commands.

Snowkit takes off quickly, leaving dust behind him.

I sigh inwardly. I hope Snowkit will come back in time.

**So, sorry about not updating as quickly as I usually do! I've had a recent pikmin obsession, and look it up if you don't know what it is, look it up! I like it! Anyway… what do you think? How many pages on Word do you think I should type per chapter? I cut off the chapter here, even though I could have continued it. I thought I just needed to get it out there. Anyway, questions? Ask me or tell me in a review! :3 **


	6. Chapter 5

**I tried to put this up faster because the chapters go together. **

**Samredlamb7: I'm sure I can fit those kits in, it's actually really helpful! I was going to ask for some kits later, so I'm sure I can fit them in. Some pairings might not work out, though, because I have some stuff planned, but we'll see how it goes! **

**Hecobiza: Thanks! Your character has been born, and out herb collecting! More on her later. And I'll try to update more often.**

Chapter 5

Snowkit came back breathless, but quickly, his white fur covered in dust. He brought back a patrol of warriors; Lionfire, Cragpelt, Tuftyfur, and Flamefur.

Woodkit, Blazekit, and I pointed out the clearing where we found the rogues. The warriors moved swift and silent as a shadow. They held us by our scruffs, so we wouldn't get in the way, as they put it.

Black and Night hadn't cared when they noticed us leave, and had continued arguing. But when they saw the warriors, each stayed rooted to the spot with their fur puffed out.

Lionfire snapped to action.

"Why are you here?" Black cowered even closer to the ground while Night eyed our patrol cautiously.

"We came from far away from here, to join one of the Clans here." He mews, sounding calm, yet I can tell he's still nervous.

"How did you know the Clans were here?" Lionfire continued questioning.

"Our mother was from the Clans. She said… she said Clan life wasn't for her. She said just for us to call us Silver, but I think her name before being a rogue was Silverswirl."

"Where is she now?"

"Dead." Night's reply was as quiet as a whisper.

Lionfire remained silent for a moment.

"Come back to our camp. This decision is meant for a leader." He meowed finally. Night wordlessly got up and followed in the back of the patrol, his brother next to him the whole way.

As I dangled from my from my father's mouth, as he was carrying me, I listened to Night the whole way. He was sad. His mother's death held a lot of trauma for him.

I suddenly remember the mouse I caught and the herbs I found. I struggle in my father's grip on my scruff.

"Dad!" I squeal! "I caught a mouse!"

Cragpelt waves the patrol on, and sets me down.

"Where?" He says. "We can't waste prey, even if it is Green-leaf." He takes on a lighter tone. "Especially if my own kit caught it! Lead the way!"

I laugh at Cragpelt's silly grin and run ahead to the small area where I caught my mouse. Smiling, I did up the mouse, bigger than my head.

"Good job, kit!" He says, but this time the enthusiasm is false. I can sense the worry about the rogues on our territory. I try to push it out of my mind, and grab the mouse in my mouth.

I grab my berries and cobwebs and run back towards

Cragpelt scoops me up by my scruff and dashes back toward camp.

"Hey!" I try to say but it's muffled by the mouse and leaf-wrap.

I hear a chuckle deep in his throat, but he continues until we burst into camp, settling down next to Flamefur and Lilystorm, and letting me go.

I notice Swanstar has called a meeting from the Highledge, and is about to start speaking. I drop my stuff and snuggle in next to Lilystorm to listen.

"Leafprint had three healthy kits today; Spark-kit, Maplekit, and Applekit." Swanstar announces with pride.

That's new to me. They must have been born while we went herb hunting.

"Petaldash has moved to the nursery."

Also new to me.

"While in the woods today, three kits discovered two rogues who wish to join our Clan." Swanstar nods at Black and Night who stand guarded in a circle of warriors.

"I have talked with my senior warriors, and decided that we will take them in." Swanstar looks down on them. "They will be training as apprentices. Night will be Nightpaw, and his mentor will be Tigerpelt. Black will be Blackpaw, and his mentor will be Thistlethorn."

The two warriors walked up and touched noses with their new apprentices. Blackpaw looked thrilled and Nightpaw looked proud to be standing there.

"Meeting dismissed. Return to your normal activities." Swanstar yowls and leaps down back into the stone hollow."

Lilystorm purrs at me. "How was herb hunting?"

"Good." I say.

"Well go give those herbs to Silverpaw and drop that mouse in the fresh-kill pile." She says.

"Ok!" I purr, and head to the medicine den, where Silverpaw thanks me and takes the herbs.

"How many herbs did Snowkit and Shimmerkit get?" I ask her.

"A lot!" Silverpaw purrs. "They stuck together and their paws were almost completely covered in cobwebs! They got at least one of every herb!"

"Wow!" I say

She smiles at me and begins sorting all of our herbs, turning her back on me.

I take the hint and back out of the den.

I grab my mouse, and instead of taking it to the fresh-kill pile, I walk over to where Sedgeflower is laying in her nest by the warriors den. Most of the Clan has forgotten she exists, and I think she likes it that way.

I give her the mouse with a meow of greeting.

She nods warmly at me.

"What brings you here?" She meows.

"I'm just stopping by to say hello." I blink at her. "Anything you need?"

"Not really." She says.

I can see that she doesn't really mean it.

"You miss the moor don't you?" I say.

She looks at me sadly and nods. "I miss the open sky and the feel of moor grass beneath my paws." She whispers, seemingly admitting it to herself. "But I don't miss the people there. WindClan is not the Clan it used to be."

She looks up at me appraisingly. "Don't mind me. I'm just a she-cat longing for the old days."

I cock my head. "You sound like an elder."

Sedgeflower laughs softly. "Well I've still got my warrior's spirit with me, and I'm not old yet. Run along now."

I laugh and run off to the nursery.

Lilystorm is relaxing in our nest, her puffy tail thumping methodically up and down on the soft moss.

Leafprint is curled tiredly around her newborn litter, Shimmerkit and Snowkit sitting and watching her and the litter. Woodkit and Blazekit are wrestling in the corner, Whitefrost watching them, keeping the squeals to a minimum for the new kits.

I walk over to the new kits, where Shimmerkit is cooing at them and Snowkit is watching them, well one of them, with a content look on his face.

"Which one is which?" I ask Leafprint.

She smiles at me. "This one is Spark-kit, my first-born." She says, pointing at a little dark ginger tom with her tail. "This little she-kit is Maplekit." She points at a little tortoiseshell. "And the last one is Applekit." Applekit had the most complicated fur in ThunderClan. She was white, silver, and ginger, swirled and splotched with the beautiful colors.

I look back at Snowkit, who is still staring at Maplekit. The little tortoiseshell suckled at her mother's belly unknowing of the adoring attention. I laugh softly and head back over to Lilystorm. She purrs and welcomes me, curling around me. I drift off to sleep quickly, enjoying the warmth of my mother and the nursery.

**Sorry it's so short! I thought that it should be close to the other chapter, so it's really short. I hope you like the new kits! And samredlamb7, have any particulars for the warrior names? I know I'm thinking way ahead, but I like to be prepared! Also, if you have any warrior names you'd like to suggest, I'm open! Especially for the apprentices now, and the kits! Help is appreciated! This is one of the longest A/N's I've ever done, so review please! **

**-Graywhisper**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for reviewing! Reviews make me smile!**

**Hecobiza: Thanks for reviewing! I'm trying to update faster lately, so, ya… **

**Samredlamb7: OMG I was so happy when I read your review! I love all the kits names but mainly Applekits! I love it!**

Chapter 6

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Swanstar's yowl, loud and clear, echoed around the stone hollow.

I struggle away from Lilystorm, who has been grooming me for what seems like hours, and bound over to the nursery exit.

"You are gonna come visit, aren't you?" Maplekit's baby blue eyes look over at me pleadingly.

"Of course she is!" Applekit reassures her sister, her mismatched blue and green eyes sparkling playfully.

"She has too!" Snowkit meows strongly, draping his tail over Maplekit gently. "I'll make her!"

Maplekit and Applekit giggle, but Snowkit sounds serious.

Applekit comes over and walks next to me reassuringly as I leave the nursery and look at the crowd waiting.

Oakpaw and Flowerpaw emerge from the apprentice den, their pelts gleaming.

Lilystorm follows Applekit and me out of the den. I sit next to her, while Cragpelt sits on my other side. We all look expectantly up at Swanstar for the meeting to begin.

"Two of our apprentices have become ready and able, tonight we make them warriors!" Swanstar yowls. "Oakpaw, Flowerpaw, step forward."

The siblings walk side by side up to the space beneath the Highledge.

"I, Swanstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Swanstar's clear voice echoes around the stone hollow.

She looks down at them. "Oakpaw, Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold and protect this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Both Flowerpaw and Oakpaw said confidently at the same time.

Swanstar nods her head and leaps down to face them.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names."

"Oakpaw, from this moment forward, you will be called Oakfur. StarClan honors your strength and cunning, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Swanstar rests her muzzle on Oakfur's head. He gives her shoulder a respectful lick before proudly walking away to the warriors.

"Flowerpaw, from this moment forwards, you will be called Flowershade. StarClan honors your smarts and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Swanstar again rests her muzzle on Flowershade's head. She gave Swanstar a respectful lick before going to sit by Oakfur and Thistlethorn.

The Clan begins to cheer. "Oakfur! Flowershade! Oakfur! Flowershade!"

Swanstar waits until the crowd quiets down before continuing.

"One of our kits has reached the age of 6 moons! Step forward Graykit!"

Applekit encourages me silently with her eyes as I step away from my parents and towards Swanstar.

"From this moment forwards, until she has received her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Graypaw." I shiver involuntarily with excitement, wondering who my mentor will be.

"I will mentor her." Swanstar's voice rings out again.

I can't believe it! I remember my discussion from earlier with Applekit and Shimmerkit about what mentor I'd get.

"_How will I get a mentor?" I'd asked them while we were eating. "Every warriors taken!"_

_Applekit looks up from her shrew. "Well I think Oakpaw and Flowerpaw are becoming warriors. So that leaves Tuftyfur and Lionfire open." She said practically._

"_And if they're warriors, then you could get one of them as your mentor!" Shimmerkit says._

"_Probably." I agree, and turn my attention back onto the mouse._

I never would have dreamed the _leader_ would choose me as her apprentice.

I shake my head to clear it and return to the present.

Swanstar steps closer and we touch noses. I hurry back to my parents and friends. Swanstar yells "Meeting dismissed!" And leaps into her den.

"Congratulations, Graypaw!" My mother says and nuzzles me.

"My only daughter, apprentice to my sister! The leader nonetheless!" Cragpelt snorts and shakes his head. "Do good, kit!" He mews, and saunters off to the warriors den to sleep.

Woodkit, Blazekit, Shimmerkit, Applekit, and Spark-kit come running over, while Snowkit and Maplekit follow more slowly, Leafprint and Whitefrost keeping a watchful eye over their litters.

"Good job, Grayki- I mean paw!" Applekit says with glee. "You got Swanstar as your mentor!"

"No fair!" Woodkit complains. "How come you get Swanstar as your mentor when _my_ dad's the deputy?"

"Ya!" Blazekit and Spark-kit mew at the same time.

"Because her dad's the leader's sister!" Applekit mews in my defense.

Woodkit tackles Applekit and the two tussle on the ground while the rest of us watch with laughter.

Tallpaw walks over with a purr of greeting, his deep green eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Congratulations, Graypaw!" He purrs, dipping his head. "It's going to be a busy day tomorrow; you may want to get some rest." He cocks his head. "I gathered some moss for your nest tonight."

My heart flutters like a bird's, and I take a deep breath. "Thanks, Tallpaw!" I meow softly. He leads the way over to the apprentice den, flicking his tail. "After you." He says. I purr quietly and step cautiously inside. Tallpaw pushes his way in behind me.

"That nest is mine." He says, pointing his tail at a nest full of heather, long grass, and moss. "The moss I brought is over here, he says, gesturing at a mound of moss, mixed with feathers from several different birds.

I purr involuntarily, than I catch myself and look at Tallpaw to see his reaction.

He looks sheepish- yet I can see him struggling to keep a smile under wraps.

And who am I kidding? I'm still trying to keep the purr in my throat under control. I give up and it slips out, filling the den.

Tallpaw frees his smile and I look into his eyes, but I catch myself. I turn and make my nest into a comfy place to sleep. I touch noses with him, and curl up in my nest.

I cover my face with my paws, hiding my smile, and drift off to sleep happy and content.

-Sedgeflower's POV-

I sigh. I shift in my nest, rolling onto my back in an attempt to see the sky. I see a bright star in the sky, so beautiful. It seems like the prettiest star I've ever seen, the only one visible in the canopy of leaves. I prick an ear, listening for camp. No one is awake, and Oakfur and Flowershade had gone outside the stone hollow for their vigil. I am alone beneath the trees.

I watch the star with increasing interest. It seems to grow brighter and brighter, glowing as strong as the sun. I don't mind. I miss the stars.

The star seems to sink in the sky, gradually gaining speed until it's a falling star rushing down towards me. I feel no fear, only a sense of peace and love in my heart, towards the star.

It grows closer and closer, until I see its shape, the shape of a cat, glowing, the stars winking on its pelt.

I sit dumbly, watching the cat run towards me with the speed of StarClan. It looks familiar.

Suddenly I start. StarClan! I look up at the cat, flushed and excited. My mother, coming down to see me!

The cat slows down and spirals quickly around the stone clearing, coming to a stop in front of me.

"Robincall!" I yell whisper. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Hush." The simple word brings memories crashing over my mind of my kithood. My mother, soothing me and my frightened brother when nightmares come in the middle of the night. Cheering me on as I was made an apprentice. Lending a listening ear any time I need it, anywhere I need it.

My mother lying dead on the floor, her throat torn out.

My father, broken, staring down at her still form blankly.

Spottedclaw, just Spottedpaw then, frozen in shock.

The numb routine that took control of me.

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes, thick and hot, threatening to spill over.

My mother knows what I'm thinking, I can tell. She walks over to me, and runs her tortoiseshell tail down my spine.

She presses against me. While it doesn't provide warmth, it provides comfort, and when I feel better, she gets up and walks in front of me, settling down face to face.

"I have come to give a message from StarClan." She says simply. "Graypaw is important. Many cats want her raise of power to stop. Mainly from other Clans."

She looks at me, her big green eyes wide in warning.

"I have watched over Graypaw from time of her birth. I am her main defense from WindClan." My mother takes a deep breath. "I cannot hold out for much longer." She puts up a mental wall. "I need help, and I know of only one cat that can help me."

"I don't understand." I say.

"Sedgeflower, _you _are the only cat able to help me with problems in StarClan."

I stare blankly at her. "_What?_"

"I need your help."

Then the meaning sinks in. "I _can't_ go I need to stay here! With Graypaw!

"Not yet, but soon."

"Robincall, I need to _stay here!" _

"I know, love. You have a little more time."

I look at her pleadingly, and say nothing.

"I'm sorry; Sedgeflower, but I cannot control them."

Robincall slowly disappears, leaving me to think in the darkness.

**So what do you think? I thought it was my best chapter yet. Any warrior names, for any kit or apprentices, except for Woodkit, Shimmerkit, and me, please send them in! I have some in mind, but I want to know what you guys think, my two reviewers! **

**Review, as always! **

**-Graywhisper **


	8. Chapter 7

**I appreciate the reviews guys! Please keep reviewing! This is a bit of a filler chapter so sorry if it's a little boring. I didn't like it very much. **

**Hecobiza: ikr I like fluff! And I'm trying!**

**Samredlamb7: I just love her name, it is SO going in here! And not yet, because she's only two moons, and it's gonna be a bit difficult to develop that because I'm a paw now, but maybe I'll do a part from one of the kits POV, who do you think it should be? And for the name, do you like heart or strike better?**

**Lilysplash: Thanks for reviewing! I like the names; I think do some voting at the end. Yay for new reviewers! **

**Muffins Taste Nice: I haven't completely mapped out the whole plot, but I think the WindClan in StarClan. Does that make sense?**

**Autumn Leaf Ninja: lol you asked a lot of questions, and I'll try to answer them all here; ok so cats don't smile right? I know, but I like the thought. I'll try to fix that. And haha everybody loves those povs, including me! Also I haven't read that far, so I have no idea! Thanks for the input though I'll keep it in mind. And I hope this chapter came out fast enough! Sorry it was a little late; there was stuff going on and bla bla bla. The names… does voting count as an interactive fanfic? **

**And this is a lot of reviews! Keep it up, guys!**

Chapter 7

-Graypaw's POV-

"Come on, Graypaw, wake up!" I sit bolt upright, smacking into Tallpaw.

I flush. "Sorry!"

I scan his face for his reaction, but he bursts out laughing.

"Swanstar's waiting outside." He says once he's done.

I flick his ear with my tail before walking outside trying to look composed.

Swanstar's waiting by the bramble tunnel quietly, waving me over with her tail.

"Today I'm going to show you around the territory." She says. "Are you hungry?"

"No." I say, bouncing on my paws slightly.

Swanstar dips her head, her whiskers twitching "Then we will eat later."

She bounds out of the hollow, making no noise, and surprising me with her swiftness.

I clumsily run after her until I get away from the rocky part, slipping quietly into the undergrowth. I try to be as quiet as Swanstar, who I can still see, making no effort to hide.

She looks over her shoulder at me, laughs, and flicks her tail for me to come out of the undergrowth.

"We don't have to sneak around all the time!" She mews. "We're not hunting today!"

I feel heat growing under my pelt, and continue behind Swanstar, determined to show I'm good at something.

We reach a stream, separating our part of forest from a thinner strip of forest. Beyond that, I can see tall grasses waving about in the breeze.

It must be WindClan. I have vague memories of tall grasses and the smells of the moor. I shake my head, trying to clear my mind.

"This is the WindClan boundary. Our territory ends this side of the stream, and theirs begins on the opposite side." Swanstar tells me, looking at the moor with a distant expression.

She stiffens and turns, walking away from the WindClan border, continuing straight into the heart of ThunderClan, not stopping until we reach a large oak, bigger than any tree I'd ever seen, its branches stretching farther than the surrounding maples and pines.

"This is the Sky Oak." Swanstar says, surprisingly happy. "It's one of my favorite places to think." She points out a clump of leaves pretty high up there, looking pretty thick. "Inside those leaves, it's completely empty. It's really a little hollow made of wood. That's my place. When you learn to climb well, I'll show it to you sometime." She mews, content.

She walks off quietly, yet quickly, giving me barely enough time to think before I stumble after her, tripping on a root.

I manage to catch up to my mentor as the trees stop and we walk out onto a sandy beach, ringing a big lake with an island off in the distance, closer to the other side.

"This is the closest we can get to RiverClan without straying off our territory. We are downwind today, which means you can catch their scent if you try. What do you smell?"

I take a deep breath, expecting the scent to be faint, and nearly gag from the strong scent of fish that hits my scent glands.

"Remember the scent always." Swanstar says.

I won't have a problem with that, I think.

"Ok, let's go to the ShadowClan border."

I follow her there, where Swanstar has my catch their scent, which is sour in my nose, compared to ThunderClan.

She shows me the abandoned two-leg nest next, and where the cat-mint grows, as well as the place where all the apprentices do battle training.

It was getting late, and I had seen pretty much all of the territory, so Swanstar took me back to camp.

As soon as I walk into the gorse tunnel, all the kits were waiting for me.

A storm of unintelligible chatter hit my ears and I stare at them blankly.

Suddenly, Leafprint and Whitefrost call from the nursery.

"She's had a big day, kits!" Whitefrost says.

"Give her a little time to think, because she's gonna have another one tomorrow!" Leafprint mews.

Grumpily, all the kits get up, shooting backwards glances at me.

Woodkit leaves last, giving me a long smirk, than runs back to her littermates.

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short! Really sorry! And it's not even that good! Ugh. So sorry. I have this idea for another fanfiction and I've been writing it, and I might put it up today. Updates will hopefully be faster on this than on than if it's what I decide to do. So do you think voting on warrior names counts as an interactive fanfic? I don't know what that means **** so if you do please tell me. All help appreciated!**

_-Graywhisper_


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all reviewers! Not much to say here…**

**Samredlamb7: Don't worry! I'll use the names. And Applekit can't stand Woodkit. That's ok, right? There's more of the kits this chapter, which is good. **

**Autumn Leaf Ninja: Thanks! And they're two moons younger.  
**

Chapter 8

_-Graypaw's POV-_

"No I'm gonna be the best fighter!"

"Well I'm gonna be the best fighter and hunter!"  
"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

I sigh and shrug my shoulders. I stand up and shake out my fur. The kits don't even notice as I leave, too involved in Woodkit and Applekits argument.

I head out the gorse tunnel, determined to get some fresh air and a bit of peace and quiet.

As I usually do when I'm alone, I remain silent, and slip into the undergrowth, just watching and waiting for anything to happen. I spot mice and voles running about in the undergrowth, and wish I knew how to hunt.

Quickly, I head to a quiet spot I'd discovered a little earlier today. A really tall maple tree, its green leaves growing thickly. Anybody could climb up and be invisible. The roots of the tree were mostly above ground, forming little borrows underneath the dirt. A little stream flows by, the babble of water causing a peaceful atmosphere.

I climb up to a high branch, wide enough to lie down on, and put my head on my paws, listening to the quiet sounds of nature.

Swanstar had said this morning that I could just relax today. I was coming to the gathering tonight, and so she said to take it easy today. I had woken up early, so I'd spent my free time wandering around the territory, and eventually I'd stumbled across this spot, perfect for what I needed to relax.

So I'd headed back home, and the kits had been awake, romping around and playing. Eventually, a harmless game of moss ball had turned into Woodkit boasting she was best at it, so she would make the best warrior. She was at first backed up by Blazekit and Spark-kit, but Blazekit kind of backed out after Applekit got mad. Poor tom didn't know which side to take.

It had turned into a war between the two, and Spark-kit had stopped backing Woodkit up when he got bored. I wandered away after what seemed like ages of playing with the kits, and then twice that of the kits arguing. I tried to forget about it, and drifted half to sleep.

Before I knew it, it was night-fall, and the dusky colors of sunset were beginning to fade. I stretch my legs and climb a little bit higher on the tree. I poke my head out of the shield of leaves, and the sight takes my breath away.

I had been closer to the lake then I thought. I could see the whole lake, stretched across my field of vision. The waters were rippling, but gently, and the fading sun had left little orange streaks on the water.

I forget my intentions to leave, and stare at the lake as the sun sets, and still I watch the moon rise until it's about half-way up to the sky.

I remember the Gathering tonight and climb down from my perch quickly, and dart through the undergrowth back to camp.

Camp is pretty much exactly how I left it, except now Applekit and Woodkit were tussling while the other kits were gathered in a circle around them.

I watch from a distance as Woodkit keeps trying and failing to pin the smaller kit down. Nightpaw and his brother Blackpaw emerge from the apprentice den, and go over to the circled kits.

At the time Woodkit is yelling with frustration as Applekit still swiftly manages to avoid her paws.

"I'll get you Applekit!" She yells, and makes a dive, which the little kit avoids with a giggle. It only gets Woodkit a face full of sand.

She looks over abruptly at the two apprentices, who are struggling not to laugh. Finally, Nightpaw just leads his brother away, so that they can laugh in a corner.

Woodkit turns back to Applekit, shaking her head to clear the sand. "You made me look stupid!" She yells at the younger kit.

"You don't need me to look stupid!" Applekit giggles, which sets Woodkit to run at her. Applekit darts behind Blazekit for protection. Woodkit collides into Blazekit as hard as she can, and in the confusion, Applekit slips away to talk to me.

"Where have you been all day?" She asks. She's never been one to stall.

"Out of camp." I answer.

"Well I figured that much."

"I was in a tree."

Applekit gives me a hard stare. "Fine."

I shuffle my paws and give her an amused look.

She sighs and gives up trying to look mean. "You have to tell us_** everything**_ that happens at the gathering, Graypaw."

"I will."

We sit in silence, me watching the moon rise and Applekit watching the other kits play.

Swanstar emerges from her den and walks over to the tunnel out of camp, waiting for the cats for the gathering patrol to come.

I mew a farewell to Applekit and bring myself to my paws, joining the group of cats that were already milling about.

I find Tallpaw in the group and join him with a quiet greeting. He doesn't mind. Swanstar leads the patrol out of camp, setting a swift but even pace, not hard to keep up with. I stick with Tallpaw.

Swanstar leads a direct path to the beach part of our territory. We group up close to the lake and head over to the fallen tree on the other side of the lake. It doesn't take long, and soon ThunderClan is lining up behind ShadowClan to cross to the island.

Soon it's my turn to cross and I swallow nervously. The smooth bark looks awful slippery. Carefully, I reach out my paw; claws unsheathed, and attach it to the tree. I cross the rest of the way quickly, not wanting to hold up the rest of ThunderClan.

Tallpaw soon jumps off the tree behind me, sticking close to me as we go farther into the island.

I see all the cats gathered in the clearing, and their scents strong in my head. I press close to Tallpaw subconsciously in stunned surprise. He looks at me shocked but smiles after a second.

"I was scared too, my first time." He says. "I'll tell you the leaders."

"That black she-cat on the tree is Shadowstar, leader of ShadowClan. She's very new, and young for a leader, but her Clan respects her a lot."

I take a closer look at Shadowstar. She's completely black, with white on her chest, and on the tips of her ears and tail. I can barely make her out, but I can clearly see her blue eyes reflected in the moonlight.

"The curly-haired white tom is Fogstar, leader of RiverClan. He's been a leader for a really long time, like when my mom was a kit. He's still very strong though, so don't underestimate him."

Fogstar is clearly outlined on the tree because if his white fur, and his yellow eyes. His tail is short and curly like the rest of him.

"The orange tom is Meadowstar, leader of WindClan. The other Clan leaders don't trust him very much, like he's worse than ShadowClan. I've heard my mentor say that Shadowstar has brought ShadowClan more than the previous leader ever could, so I guess Meadowstar is worse."

I remember Meadowstar vaguely from the time I was in WindClan as a kit. He came to visit sometimes, but the visits were never good for me or Sedgeflower. There's something about him that I just don't like. He's always got a smug look on his face, and carries himself just as arrogantly as Woodkit.

I'm interrupted out of my thoughts by Tallpaw nudging me in the shoulder. "Look over there! Two new apprentices like you! Let's go say hi."

I try to signal with my eyes to him no, but he ignores it if he sees it all, padding over to the paws, leaving me no choice but to follow.

"Hi there!" Tallpaw says cheerfully. "My name's Tallpaw and this is Graypaw."

The two apprentices, one midnight-black and one golden, look up in surprise.

"Hi." I mew, my voice whisper-soft.

"Hi!" The golden she-cat responds quite enthusiastically. "My name's Goldenpaw and this is my brother Shadypaw! We're new apprentices; our ceremony was just this morning."

I can see the kit-fur still soft around their faces, wondering if I still look like that. "My ceremony was yesterday." I say quietly.

"We're the only apprentices, now that Hawkpaw's a warrior." Shadypaw cuts in, than seems embarrassed and turns his gaze back to his paws.

We both look at Goldenpaw for her to say something, but she seems flushed and lost for words.

Shadypaw notices and whispers something in his sister's ear. She looks angry and whispers something back. Shadypaw laughs and goes to whisper again in her ear, but is cut off by Fogstar's strong yowl cutting the conversation off.

"RiverClan is doing well, the warm green-leaf weather supplying plenty of fish to keep us strong. We have a new apprentice, Mottledpaw!"

"Mottledpaw! Mottledpaw! Mottledpaw!" The Clans cheer politely.

"One of our queens, Whitewaters, has given birth to a litter of two healthy kits; Frogkit and Fishkit. That is all." Fogstar sits back down, nodding his head at Meadowstar.

"Yellowleaf has given birth to 3 healthy kits, and we welcome three new warriors; Blackfur, Bumblegrass, and Willowsong!"

"Blackfur! Bumblegrass! Willowsong!" The Clans cheer.

Meadowstar looks satisfied, and Swanstar stands up.

"ThunderClan has been doing well; the forest is full of prey in the joy of green-leaf." She mews happily.

"We have one new apprentice, Graypaw!"

I feel flushed and embarrassed as all the Clans scream my name, filling my ears and mind with it. "Graypaw! Graypaw! Graypaw!"

"We also have two new warriors: Oakfur and Flowershade!"

"Oakfur! Flowershade! Oakfur! Flowershade!"

Swanstar gestures with her tail to Shadowstar.

"ShadowClan is doing well. Rockyspring has had a litter of two kits, Softkit and Brownkit. We have two new apprentices, Goldenpaw and Shadypaw!"

I join in with the cheer, watching the proud expressions on Goldenpaw's and Shadypaw's faces.

"We have a new warrior, Hawktalon!"

A gray and brown streaked tom stood up, showing off. It annoyed me but I joined in the cheer anyways.

Before I knew it, Shadowstar called the end of the gathering and the Clans headed off to their respective territories.

**So what do you think? I thought I updated pretty fast, and I really like describing the leaders. :P Shadowstar is actually one of my friend's characters, but she doesn't have a fanfic account so I can just say, I don't own Shadowstar. While we're at it…**

**Disclaimer: I don not own warriors. **

**But I do own all my original characters. Yay! StarClan kitties are probably from the series… **


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Your reviews always always always make me smile! Yay for the 30 review mark! And it's only chapter 9! **

**Samredlamb7: Haha most people are. He didn't take his sister's side cause he's got a thing for Woodkit. ;) And I always try to update ASAP. **

**Hecobiza: The story doesn't circle around you, ya know. :P**

**Cinderstar377: Haha ikr! **

Chapter 9

_-Graypaw's POV-_

_-2 moons later-_

"Stop it Whitefrost that's good enough!" Woodkit's shrill cry echoed through the nursery. I was right outside of it, watching the proceedings of camp.

"Almost done, Woodkit! Just hold still a little longer!" Whitefrost patiently answered her daughter.

"No it's-"

Thankfully Woodkit was cut off by Swanstar on the Highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

I feel the apprehension and worry rising in my chest, but I forget about it momentarily as Woodkit dashes out of the nursery, a golden streak following close behind her. Whitefrost emerged next, Shimmerkit and Snowkit following close behind her. Leafprint kept her three kits close to her with a lot of difficulty, and Petaldash poked her head out of the nursery. Her kits had been born the night before, and they were curled up in their nest asleep.

I watch as Tallpaw and Shinepaw step side by side out of the apprentice den, their pelts gleaming and shining in the dusky light.

I sigh and place my head on my paws, my gray pelt shining like theirs. It had been a way to pass the time as Swanstar prepared for the ceremony.

To my surprise, Tallpaw comes and joins me by the nursery, our pelts brushing. I lean onto his shoulder, and he drapes his tail over my back.

"Today, we have some eager kits ready to be made apprentices!" Swanstar announces, clearly enjoying herself.

"Me first!" I hear Woodkit squeak, and I hear two simultaneous shushes, probably coming from Whitefrost and Shimmerkit.

Swanstar laughs. "Alright Woodkit, step forward."

Woodkit bounds forward a little, bouncing on her paws; she's hardly able to hold still.

"From this day forward, until she receives her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Woodpaw."

Woodpaw looks like she's about to explode, and I'm getting a little worried.

"Her mentor will be Tuftyfur. Tuftyfur-"

Swanstar is interrupted by the explosion of Woodkit.

She rockets around the camp, a blur of gray, screaming. "I'm an apprentice!"

I watch Swanstar carefully, but Swanstar just sits on her ledge with a blank expression. In fact, that's what most of the Clan looked like. Sitting in their respective spots, with blank expressions. All of the Clan, but Tuftyfur.

I hear Tuftyfur's loud sigh, he seems resigned to his fate. As Woodpaw rockets by, he grabs her scruff with his teeth, pinning her to the ground, and placing his tail over her mouth.

Swanstar quickly regains control of the Clan.

"Blazekit, step forward."

Blazekit runs forward, skidding to a stop right below the Highledge.

"From this moment forwards, until he has received his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Blazepaw. His mentor will be Cragpelt. Cragpelt, you are a fine warrior. I expect you to pass on all you know to this young apprentice."

Cragpelt pads to the front of the crowd, looking like he's about to burst with pride. His eyes shine with as much excitement as Blazepaw's. He leads his apprentice back into the crowd.

"Shimmerkit, step forward."

You can see the excitement shining bright from Shimmerkit's eyes. But she takes small, regal, steps out of the crowd.

"Until she has received her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Shimmerpaw. Her mentor will be Flowershade. Flowershade, you had a wonderful mentor in Tuftyfur, and I expect you to teach this apprentice everything he taught you."

Flowershade steps up and touches her nose to Shimmerpaw's, and leads her back into the crowd.

"Snowkit, step forward."

Snowkit walks hesitantly into the spotlight, throwing backward glances over his shoulder. Following his glances, you can see they're all directed at Maplekit.

"Until he has received his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Snowpaw. His mentor will be Oakfur. Oakfur, Lionfire taught you everything you know. Teach Snowpaw everything he taught to you."

Oakfur brings his new apprentice away from the Highledge.

"Woodpaw! Blazepaw! Shimmerpaw! Snowpaw!" The Clan cheers.

Swanstar waves her tail for silence. "We also have 4 apprentices ready to become warriors! Tallpaw, Shinepaw, Nightpaw, and Blackpaw step forward."

Tallpaw looks at me excitedly and joins his sister in front of the Clan.

"I, Swanstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these 4 apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

"Tigerpelt, have you taught Nightpaw everything he needs to know?"

Tigerpelt looks at his apprentice with pride in his eyes. "Yes, Swanstar."

"Thistlethorn, Blackpaw was your first apprentice. Are you satisfied you taught him everything he needs to be a great warrior?"

Thistlethorn was nearly as excited as his apprentice. "Yes, Swanstar."

"Flamefur, you are Tallpaw's father and mentor, but you have not been soft on him. Is he ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes Swanstar."

"Petaldash, you are Shinepaw's mentor, and Lilystorm has helped you out since you have been in the nursery. Is Shinepaw ready?"

"Yes, Swanstar."

Swanstar nods, satisfied, and turns back to the apprentices.

"Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name."

Swanstar leaps down from the Highledge to stand in front of him.

Nightpaw, from this moment onwards, you will be called Nightfall. StarClan honors your loyalty and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Swanstar rests her muzzle on Nightfall's head. He gives her muzzle a respectful lick, and goes to join his mentor with the warriors.

"Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blackpaw, from this moment onwards, you will be called Blackstripe. StarClan honors your skill and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."  
Swanstar rests her muzzle on his head, he licks her shoulder, and he joins the warriors.

"Tallpaw, do you promise to uphold and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give your warrior name. Tallpaw, from this moment onwards, you will be called Tallpine. StarClan honors your strength and kindness, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

She rests her muzzle on Tallpine's head, and he gives her shoulder a respectful lick.

"Shinepaw, do you promise to uphold and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Than by the powers of StarClan, I present to you your warrior name, Shinepaw, from this moment onwards, you will be called Shinespirit. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

"Nightfall! Blackstripe! Tallpine! Shinespirit!" The Clan chants.

The four new warriors walk back into the crowd, low purrs coming from their throats. Swanstar leaps off the Highledge and disappears into her den.

Lionfire walks over to me. "Graypaw, do you think you can join us for a quick hunting patrol? The fresh-kill pile is empty and the night is still young. We don't need much just enough."

I nod quickly, relishing the opportunity to get out of camp, and wait by the gorse tunnel with Tallpine, Flowershade, and Shimmerpaw.

I shoot Shimmerpaw a confused look, and she answers quickly. "Flowershade wanted me to see what a hunting patrol was like."

Lionfire comes back with the last member of the patrol, Whitefrost, on a patrol for the first time in ages. He flicks his tail and we head out, spreading over a small area as soon as we leave.

I head out farther than the rest of the cats, wanting to put a little more distance between me and camp. I hear a little rustle in the undergrowth and give the air a careless sniff, mildly curious to know what prey was hiding there.

The scent brings news of cats, not from ThunderClan or any other Clan I know. I feel my eyes grow round and my fur bristle, but the next second I am calm, and slip into the undergrowth to hide. I step closer to the scent, not making a sound.

I curve myself around a tree, and peek around the other side, to find myself seeing two families of loners- or rogues, considering their coming on Clan territory.

A long-haired white queen has two kits, apprentice age, like Whitefrost's litter. A sleek black one and a light ginger. A gray tom with darker speckles walks next to her, mewing quietly to her.

A brown tabby with warm brown eyes walks next to a bright ginger tom. She has three kits on her back, two tortoiseshells and a bright ginger.

I deliberate with myself. What am I to do? It's really a quite large group of loners/ rogues, and there's no way I could take them by myself. I take a deep breath and step in front of them.

"You are trespassing on ThunderClan territory." I try. The gray tom walks to the front of the group, clearly the leader.

"We'd like to join your Clan."

**So what do you think? I thought typing the ceremonies was boring. But I liked the ending part. I'm excited for the next part so I'll try to update soon. Hey and if you'd like to submit kits, I have spots for two she-cats and at least one tom. So review and submit your kits!**

**_-Graywhisper _**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't feel like typing something special up here so straight to reviews…. **

**Hecobiza: Eh hehehe. Ya this one wasn't up that fast was it? :P**

**Erin Huntress: Glad you think it was a good cliffy! I think all my cliffies are kinda lame, but good to know someone doesn't. Sorry to keep you in suspense for so long. :D**

**Autumn Leaf Ninja: Ya, Woodpaw is a bit of an oddball. I had one of my friends design her so… ya. And I kinda like typing the ceremonies because I always know what to type. :P**

**samredlamb7: Omg I always shove myself in other people's stories! I'll be sure to put yours in mine, as thanks for putting Graykit on yours! :3 **

**Swiftstar: Do you have any particular descriptions or genders in mind? I may only use Lashkit because I have Sun and Shinespirit. Review me some descriptions, if you prefer some, and I'll make them up if you don't. **

Chapter 10

-Graypaw's POV-

I feel my eyes widen even more as the tom stares at me patiently. I fumble around my brain for some words. "Uhh… follow me?"

The loners follow as I walk closer back to the camp. Lionfire appears from the undergrowth and I plead with my eyes.

"Graypaw? What are these loners doing on Clan territory?"

"They said they wanted to join our Clan. I-I didn't know what to do so I brought them here." I say shakily, whisper-soft.

Lionfire's eyes soften a little. "Let me take them back to camp."

Relieved, I fall back to the rear of the group. Lionfire charges ahead and I trot in the back until we reach camp. Conversation ceases as the loners walk through the entrance.

I see Swanstar poke her head out of her den, exhaustion and stress showing in her eyes. She leaps up onto the Highledge and begins to speak.

"What are they doing here Lionfire?"

"Graypaw here found these rogues wandering in our forest. They wish to join our Clan."

Swanstar's sigh echoes around the camp. "I'll decide what to do with them tomorrow. Have them sleep in the middle of camp. Apprentices, make them nests. Snap to it."

I rush out of camp to gather moss for their nests. Gathering as much as I can, I watch Tallpine herding the new apprentices back, their mouths stuffed with moss. He's so kind.

I rush back to camp with my unusually large portion. I drop it at the tabby queen's paws, dip my head at her, and begin to back out of camp to get more.

"Thank you." She says. I freeze and turn to stare at her, but she doesn't notice.

She turns and the ginger tom shapes the moss into a large nest. He helps her lay the 3 sleeping kits onto the moss, and she curls around them. He curls around her, and I can see their breathing evening out.

I curl my tail around my paws and puff out my fur a bit to keep warm. Leaf-bare breezes are rolling in at night, though we still have two more moons until leaf bare really kicks in.

Suddenly the moon is full in the sky, and Tallpine, Shinespirit, Nightfall, and Blackstripe have headed outside the tunnel for their vigil. I'm alone in camp, and I don't feel like sleeping in the stuffy apprentice den. It's so unappealing to me; I decide not to sleep there. I sneak out the dirtplace tunnel and run to the moss place grabbing enough moss to make a comfy nest. The roots of the tree provide a space underneath, shady and cool, but I want up. I climb up the tree, the moss locked firmly in my teeth, and take it to that wide v in the trunks I'd found the night of my first gathering. I shape moss there, and leap up to a higher perch. Peeking above the shrubbery, I see the moon and stars reflected in the lake, just like I imagine Leafpool found it long ago.

As dawn breaks, Iwake up, and dash back towards camp. I stop myself and realize the dawn patrol will suspect something if I rush in camp empty-pawed. I force myself to crouch and slip into the bushes, quickly tracking down a mouse, and bringing it back to camp with me.

"Ah, Graypaw. What are you doing up so early? You're not on the dawn patrol." Lionfire says.

"I just got up a little early to hunt a bit." I say, and drop my mouse in the fresh-kill pile. He nods his head and leads his patrol off.

Sitting in a shaded corner of camp, I wait and watch for something to happen. Gradually, the camp wakes up, the new apprentices going out with their new mentors.

The loners wake up and huddle in the middle of camp, not quite sure what to do with themselves.

Finally, Swanstar emerges groggily from her den, her fur disheveled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Her call brought the cats, though it wasn't as sharp and clear as I was used to.

"We're gathered her because of these loners." Swanstar drawled. "Is it your wish to join the Clan?"

The gray tom with darker speckles stepped a little ways out of the huddle. "Yes, Swanstar."

Swanstar suddenly seemed more alert. "Alright then. Tell me your names."

"My name is Boulder." The gray cat said. "This is my mate, Cloud, and our two kits Raven and Sun." He tapped his tail to each cat as he spoke. Cloud was a puffy white she-cat. Raven was pure black, and Sun was a light gold color.

"This is my friend, Fred, and his mate, Fern. They have three kits; Pip, Patch, and Spotty." Fred was a bright ginger tom, while his mate was a shy-looking brown tabby. Pip was ginger like her father; Patch was splotched with gray and brown, while Spotty was a white she-cat with silver flecks.

Swanstar shakes her head to clear it. "Boulder, why do you want to join the Clan?"

"Swanstar, we came a very long way. Please don't turn us away."

"How far away? What do you call it?"

Boulder sighed. "We came from a place we called Ravenpaw's barn."  
Swanstar's ears pricked, something had caught her curiosity. "Why did you leave?"

"Well, the stories say a long time ago there was a large forest next to where we lived. That's where Ravenpaw came from. They had a bunch of Clans in them. All that's left there is a huge Thunder path, nowadays. The twolegs had started coming real close to our barn, with bright orange things on their heads. One day they brought a big monster close, and we all got scared. We decided to leave and find the Clans that used to live in the old forest. We believe that's what you guys are."

Swanstar blinked thoughtfully. "I believe you are correct."

Boulder's face lit up. "So you'll take us?"

"If you agree to taking on Clan names, and protecting and serving this Clan, you will be the newest members of ThunderClan."

"Yes, yes of course, Swanstar."

"How old are the kits?"

"Raven and Sun are 7 moons. Pip, Patch, and Spotty are 2."

"Raven and Sun will become apprentices; the kits will stay in the nursery." Swanstar scans the crowd for someone and her eyes light up on me. My heart skips a beat.

"My apprentice, Graypaw, will be in charge of the new additions. Do what is easiest for you, Graypaw." I groan inwardly. Oh no.

"Boulder, you Cloud, and Fred, will have to go through warrior assessments to see if you have the necessary skills to support ThunderClan. Fern will have hers once her kits reach the age of 6 moons. Raven and Sun will become apprentices to train as warriors."

"I understand, Swanstar."

"Good." She nods curtly at Boulder and jumps down to land gracefully in front of him, like the Swanstar I looked up to.

"I'll give everyone their official Clan names now, but not you, Fred, Cloud, and Fern." Swanstar walks over to Raven and Sun, and they stare at her wide-eyed. "Raven, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Ravenpaw. Sun, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Sunpaw. Ravenpaw, your mentor will be Tallpine." Swanstar flicks her tail to call Tallpine out of the crowd. "Tallpine will teach you everything you need to know to be a warrior, as a teacher and hopefully a friend."

Tallpine reaches out to touch noses, and with a few whispered murmurs, they touch noses and head back into the crowd.

"Sunpaw, your mentor will be Shinespirit." Shinespirit eagerly walks out of the mob and touches noses with her new apprentice. "Teach her all you know." Is all Swanstar says.

Swanstar walks toward the litter of three kits, who mewl curiously to each other and huddle together. Fern lets Swanstar see her litter openly.

"Pip, you will now be known as Gingerkit. Patch, you will be known as Patchkit. Spotty, you will now be known as Spottedkit."

Swanstar begins to turn way when Gingerkit mews surprisingly loudly to her. "Who's a gonna be my mentor?" I wanna be warrior too!"

Swanstar turn back to the kit. "You have to be 6 moons." She says surprisingly patiently to the small kit.

"But that not fair!" Gingerkit complains. "I wanna be a prentice now!"

"I know." Swanstar says. "But you'll have lots of friends to play with in the nursery."

Gingerkit considers this for a moment. "Ok." Swanstar purrs to the little she-kit and taps her head with her tail before leaving to her den.

Everyone assumes the meeting over and disbands to their daily business. ThunderClan is surprisingly easy-going lately, and some cats mew friendly greetings to the new Clan cats before continuing wherever they're going. Woodpaw and Shimmerpaw go to meet the new apprentices; Shimmerpaw to Ravenpaw and Woodpaw to Sunpaw. I shrug and head over to them. "Uhhh, hey guys." I say. "Do you think you can, uh, explain to your new friends here, about being an apprentice and show them around camp?"

"Sure!' Woodpaw says quickly, and drags Sunpaw away. I can vaguely here her talking. "We're gonna be best friends forever!"

"OK, Graypaw." Shimmerpaw's answer came more slowly but not unwillingly. She steals another glance at Ravenpaw and flushes when he looks back. I shake my head and nod quickly, padding away to the warrior-age cats. They watch as I approach but I don't really care.

"Fern?" I ask.

She looks up at me with surprisingly soft brown eyes.

I point at the nursery with my tail. "That's the nursery. We can move the moss there and you can have a good nest until the apprentices come around to change it."

Fred picks up the moss while Fern guides her kits slowly inside. I don't have to worry about them. Fred comes back to me after a minute or two, and I show them the warriors den.

"This is the warriors den, where you'll be sleeping, probably." I say. "Go ahead and make your nests in here, ThunderClan is pretty much all friendly."  
After a short time they come out, and I wonder what to do next. They all look at me expectantly and my pelt feels hot; I have absolutely no idea what to do. Treesong walks by and sees me in my predicament. "I'll take them, Graypaw." She says with a friendly nod. I give her a grateful look and watch as she leads them outside the camp.

ThunderClan accepted these cats unusually well, but how will the other Clans?

**So what do you think? Sorry it took so long to put up but I've been busy. Family and such, you know the drill. Did you think it was worth the wait? What do you think is up with Swanstar? Quite honestly, I really don't know much myself. I've got a plan for her…**

**_-Graywhisper :3_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Wow! I put up my story for two minutes and I get two reviews! 0. O you guys are awesome!**

**Hecobiza: Yup HES in there, Shimmerpaw. :P **

**Erin Huntress: Thanks! And I wonder how ever could you know? You're so right. **

**Samredlamb7: It's true I have spots open, but those weren't the spots. The spots are Flowershade's and Shinespirit's kits! I promise she _will_ be in there, Flowershade will be moving to the nursery soon. Geez, I have so many apprentices, I don't know how complicated this is gonna get. **

**CloseFriend: I don't mind at all, I love accepting OC's (what does that stand for?) And you guys crack me up. Glad you love my story. I have most of the apprentice moons planned out already so I'll see if I can tie them in in the warrior moons. Actually, a wonderful idea just hit my as I type this. So stick with it and you'll see them in the warrior moons! **

**Chapter 11**

"Wake up, Graypaw!" Woodpaw says, irritated. Not very patient, that one. "Swanstar is _waiting_ for _you_!"

I wake up and stretch.

"Oh I had such a good night's sleep, in my nice _warm_ middle spot." I say smugly. There's just something about Woodpaw that sets me off, though sometimes she is fun to hang around with.

Woodpaw scowls at me, and I hold back laughter with difficulty. The first night as an apprentice Woodpaw had enjoyed the middle of the den, because I'd slept outside of camp. I'd shoved her nest aside and returned to my middle spot as the eldest apprentice. I don't know who started _that_ up but I'll take it.

She stalks out of the den angrily and I follow close behind her to find what Swanstar wants. Quite honestly, she hasn't taught me much. Sometimes Lilystorm and Cragpelt would take me out to hunt or train, but mostly it had been Treesong. She felt more like a mentor to me than Swanstar did.

Swanstar was waiting near her den for me, and beckoned me over with her tail.

"Today we're doing battle practice with all the apprentices and their mentors. Treesong wanted to come watch, so she is too. I expect you to do your best, though you're probably better than all the other cats there." She mews with a straight face.

I keep my eyes carefully blank, but on the inside I'm reeling. Swanstar looked better today than yesterday, but I can see her mind still is a little scrambled. I don't understand why some days she's like this and some days she's not.

I still respect my leader quite a bit, but I don't have that special mentor-apprentice bond, unfortunately. I'm the only apprentice we can count on doing any battle training at all, unless the rogues have been training longer than a moon. You never know what might happen out of Clan territory.

I follow her as she leads the way out of Camp and to the training hollow, where the rest of the cats are waiting. Woodpaw is dancing around in the middle, the apprentices watch, unimpressed, and the warriors chat with each other quietly. Uninterested in the grown-up chatter, I tune into what Woodpaw is singing.

"Neiner neiner nei-ner, I'm gonna wi-in I'm gonna beat you a-all!" She chants in a sing-song voice. Ravenpaw and Sunpaw's whisker are twitching with laughter, and Shimmerpaw looks happy just because Ravenpaw is. Snowpaw and Blazepaw look unimpressed with their sibling.

Woodpaw flips around and sees me. She freezes and her grow huge. She turns to her mentor, panicky.

"Tuftyfur, you never told me _**she**_ was going to be here!" The young apprentice complains to her mentor.

"Well, I told you we were going to train with other apprentices, didn't I?" Tuftyfur answers teasingly.

"But you didn't warn me of _her_!" Woodpaw says.

Tuftyfur just chuckles and ruffles the fur on Woodpaw's head with his paw.

Swanstar walks to the middle of the training hollow and calls everybody's attention with a commanding yowl. Uh-oh, I've seen days like this before.

"Today we've come to do some group battle training." She yowls loudly. "Each one of you will vs. each other one of you."

Small gasps came from Shimmerpaw and Blazepaw while Snowpaw looked even more determined. Woodpaw was the same.

"We'll start with Graypaw and Woodpaw."

"Woodpaw bounds to the center of the hollow while I walk up to face her more slowly. Swanstar signals start and we begin to circle each other.

To be honest, I hadn't had much battle training. Mostly I'd been on patrols and hunting in my free time, unwilling to sit around camp and do nothing because of my mentor. Treesong took me out sometimes, and Lionfire let her. Swanstar slept most of the time, and some days she wasn't quite herself.

Bracing myself, I charged forward at Woodpaw. She was prepared, and expected it, ready to stand her ground and swipe at my face. I veer to thee side at the last moment, coming alongside her and viciously ramming her over. I pin her down with my paws and look at Swanstar to win the mock fight.

She signals with her tail and I let Woodpaw up. She gives me a dirty look before going to stand next to Tuftyfur.

"Next up, Blazepaw and Graypaw."  
I fought and won against Blazepaw, Snowpaw, and Shimmerpaw, quite easily, with the few battle moves Swanstar and Treesong had taught me, and instinct.

Ravenpaw was next, and I was still ready to fight.

Swanstar signaled the start, and he tackled me. We rolled over and over, before I split apart and ran to the other side of the hollow. Another move like that, and the bigger apprentice would have me beat.

He charged again, and I jumped onto his back, pulling him over on his side. We rolled, over and over in a mass of fur. I could barely keep my claws sheathed as blows pummeled me from all sides. I don't remember much else from the battle, except for in the end, I was on top. I didn't know how, and from the shocked look in the friendly tom's eyes, neither did he. I let him up, and he shakes the sand out of his fur. Our eyes connect, and there's no hard feeling between us.

I happen to glance at Shimmerpaw, and from the way she looks, she misinterpreted the look between me and Ravenpaw. Her eyes had a mixture of shock and jealousy, while her pelt was fluffed up in rage and indignation. I can hardly keep from laughing.

Ravenpaw shakes his head good-naturedly, and walks back over to his friend. He whispers in her ear, and their pelts brush softly. Within moments, her hackles fall and her eyes are distracted by the sounds in her ears.

Swanstar gets my attention by speaking again. "Now Sunpaw and Graypaw." I groan inwardly and pull myself into a crouch. I'm exhausted, and for all I know, Sunpaw could be as good as Ravenpaw.

Sunpaw faces me with a wide-eyed expression. Swanstar signals the start and I charge at her, jumping straight at her back, hoping to win the battle quickly. Sunpaw's eyes go even wider, if it's even possible, and she goes down without a fight.

I sigh in relief, getting off of Sunpaw and shaking the sand from my pelt. Swanstar looks at me, pleased.

"I'm going to take my apprentice and we are going to go train some more." I groan and close my eyes. While Swanstar is in her commando battle-training mode, this is not going to be fun. "Tuftyfur, I expect you to take over."

"Of course, Swanstar."  
Swanstar nods her head, satisfied. She flicks her tail, and I follow her, away from the hollow. We walk a little farther away, until we make it to a small shaded grove, padded with soft grass.

"Graypaw, today I'm going to teach you some new battle moves. Giving Ravenpaw and Sunpaw their mentors made me realize I'm not taking you out as much as I should. Treesong has been a better mentor to you than me." Swanstar says.

I sigh audibly. It's true. I would rather be out here with Treesong than Swanstar.

"So I hope I can patch that up a little." She says. I stare at my paws.

"Like I said, I'm going to teach you some battle moves." I turn my attention back to her, eager to best Ravenpaw again in group training.

"Ok so leap up into the air…"

I tune out Swanstar and watch as she leaps high into the air, bunching herself up tightly, and swiping out her front claws in front of her, landing back on her 4 paws.

"Hello? Were you listening, Graypaw?" I shake my head.

"Yes, Swanstar." I say automatically.

"Now you do it."

I cringe inwardly and sigh. "I'll try, Swanstar."

I leap up into the air bunching myself up, except for my front claws and make a few weak slashes at the air.

"No, Graypaw, you have to flip as you slash. Once you get good at that, in as real battle, you can slash down some cats back in a flip, than land on their back. Once there, slash your claws in their back, inflicting as much damage as you can before they try to throw you off." She says. "The move is pretty advanced, but with practice, I know you can pull it off."

I swallow my surprise at her faith in me, and try to flip up into the air again. Trying out the slash again, I slip and twist awkwardly, landing on my back and having the breath knocked out of me with a "whoosh" noise.

I lie on the ground for a few seconds, catching my breath, and get shakily to my paws. Swanstar watches me. "Again." She orders.

I flip again, the slash less than perfect. I slip in the air but manage to somehow land on my paws.

"Again."

Each time I try, I can't manage to perfect the move.

And each time, as I land, Swanstar sits patiently, her tail curled around her small black paws.

"Again."

We train until night-fall. Swanstar finally tells me to stop.

I collapse onto the floor, my sides heaving, until I catch my breath enough to get up. I push myself onto my paws, and follow slowly behind Swanstar as she leads the way to camp.

**So what do you think? Interesting, huh? Swanstar's semi-insane, and I kinda like it. Do you like insane Swanstar? What do you think of Ravenpaw's hidden talent? Review please! Next chapter, a time skip. ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Yay for updating fast! I'm actually excited for this chapter! More apprentices! More insanity! More kits! More fun stuff, on Graywhisper's Journey! **

**Hecobiza: Thanks! I know that! :P and sure whatever. ;) **

**Samredlamb7: Well I can't really tell you it would spoil it! But for your sake, she has got a crush at least! :3 And by adding you that's what I meant, so count on it in this chapter actually! Many kits!**

**Swiftstar: Ikr! She's kind of fun to write, though… :P **

**Autumn Leaf Ninja: Thanks much! So do I, I have plans for her… and that was fun to write! And about Ravenpaw... I can't say anything! :X**

**Erin Huntress: Really? Well get ready for some insanity. She just knows nothing of battle, and she can't be a med. cat apprentice because Silverpaw is! She'll learn to be a warrior eventually. **

**For anyone who cares, Hecobiza helped me design Shimmerpaw, so that's why she's so obsessed with Ravenpaw. :3**

**Chapter 12**

"Spark-kit, from this moment forwards, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Sparkpaw. Your mentor will be Lionfire." Swanstar drawls. "Teach him good stuff, Lionfire."

Lionfire steps up to Sparkpaw and they touch noses, than retreating to the warriors.

"Applekit, from this moment forwards, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Applepaw." Swanstar slouches against the wall behind her perch. "Your mentor will be…" Swanstar scans the crowd. "Your mentor will be Whitefrost. Do your worst, Whitefrost."

She pads forward quickly to her new apprentice, the disapproval very apparent in her eyes. Swanstar either doesn't notice or doesn't care.

"Maplekit, from this moment forwards, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Maplepaw. Your mentor will be Treesong." At least she had seemed prepared for that one. Treesong held her head high as she walked to the timid apprentice, comforting Maplepaw with quiet words murmured under her breath.

Swanstar finishes the ceremony, and hops down into her den.

I walk over to Applepaw to congratulate her, she puts on an appearance of being happy, but I've been friends long enough to know something's bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I say bluntly.

She sighs. "I feel like Swanstar doesn't care about anything anymore. Not even my apprentice ceremony." She says sadly.

"Applepaw, I care about you enough to tell you that you're right; Swanstar doesn't care about anything anymore, it seems." I tell her. "But every cat cares about something. I plan to find out what it is for her."

"Maybe it's sleeping." She jokes half-heartedly.

I twitch my ears to acknowledge I've heard her but say nothing.

"Hey Graypaw!" I hear Treesong shout. "Wanna come on a tour of the territory with Maplepaw and me?"

I flick my tail in excitement. "Sure Treesong."

I mew good-bye to Applepaw and head over to where Treesong and Maplepaw are waiting by the gorse tunnel. Treesong nods to me and she leads the way out.

Maplepaw is distracted by all the new sights, sounds, and smells.

"I was thinking, Graypaw, you could do a little hunting and scouting ahead, while I follow a little more slowly with Maplepaw."  
"Ok." I say. I scramble up a nearby tree silently. I hop to the next one from my tree.

Treesong laughs and shakes her head, while Maplepaw stares open-mouthed.

I smile and jump silently to the next tree. Sneaking up on a little flock of birds, I pounce and get 4 until the birds get over their shock and fly away, trilling alarm calls.

I grab the large catch in my mouth with difficulty, and go to find Maplepaw and Treesong. They're walking side by side, while Treesong explains to her about the territory or whatever.

I drop a bird down in front of Maplepaw with a thud. She jumps back, her fur standing on end. I drop the next three in quick succession, three resounding thumps scaring her more than the first one. I laugh and drop lightly next to the birds.

Treesong laughs quietly as I bury the birds. I hop back up into the trees with a wink and continue the hunt.

I hunt alongside them all day, welcoming the chance to be free from camp and have something helpful to do. .When I come back to camp, Treesong and Maplepaw are helping me carry everything I caught. The fresh-kill pile is relatively small. Looking over at the crowd in front of the nursery, Flowershade was probably kitting. We dump our prey on the fresh-kill pile and hurry over to the crowd of cats with ears twitching and tails flicking. Flowershade had just moved into the nursery the other day, when Featherwish had forced her in there.

Silverpaw sticks her head out of the nursery. "4 healthy kits, 2 she-kits and 2 toms!" She announces joyfully to the crowd. The Clan cheers.

Thistlethorn stands outside the nursery exit, letting cats in to see the kits, two at a time.

Maplepaw and Treesong go ahead of me, and as I wait, Tallpine finds me. We enter the nursery together. Flowershade is curled around a litter of 4 kits shoving each other for room.

"What are their names?" I ask Flowershade softly. The exhausted queen taps her tail to each kit as she goes. "Their names are Swiftkit, Squirrelkit, Flamekit, and Sootkit."

Swiftkit is a white tom with round black ears and paws, with the tip of his tail black, too. Squirrelkit is a completely black she-kit, except for her tail which is plumy and bright ginger. Flamekit is a ginger she-kit with a black spot around one eye, a black tail-tip, black sock, and black toe. Sootkit is a dark gray tom with even darker swirls.

Thanking Flowershade, I leave the nursery and head to the apprentice den.

**Sorry for the incredible shortness. But I'll try to update soon to make up for it. :3 Anyway, I thought now was a good place to put a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. That's the Erin's joy. I own all my OC's, but samredlamb7 owns Applepaw, Maplepaw, Sparkpaw, Squirrelkit, Flamekit and Sootkit. **

**Thanks much, samredlamb7 for all your OC's! **

**_-Graywhisper_ **


	14. Chapter 13

**Omg I am SO sorry I didn't update quickly like I said I would! I got banned from the computer and all… so sorry!**

**Hecobiza: This ain't all about you, lady. **

**Autumn Leaf Ninja: I've been a bad kitty never mentioning Flamepaw once, not his apprentice ceremony, or who his mother is! I'm so sorry! He's Raven and Sun's age, right? And haha I'm glad you enjoyed my attempt at humor.**

**Erin Huntress: Everybody knows. It's quite obvious, isn't it?**

**Samredlamb7: Thanks so much! I might ask you about StarClan cats but I'm planning on having Berrynose appear in a dream. XD **

**Swiftstar: Ikr!**

**Guest: Idk if you reviewed on this chapter but I'm gonna respond anyway. I _love_ pikmin! But I can't manage to beat the first one… . **

**Guest: I'll ask samredlamb7 about it! **

Chapter 13

**-Graypaw-**

"Graypaw wake up!" A short snappish mew spits at me. The voice is unfamiliar.

I open my eyes and find myself face to face with an angry Swanstar. I jerk out of my nest and stand at attention.

"Finally!" She snaps. "It's almost dawn!"

Great. Another session of extreme trainer Swanstar.

"We're going straight on the dawn patrol, than hunting until sunhigh, than tree-climbing until Nightfall! Get out of your den, you lazy bump, and get ready to go!" Swanstar shrieks, waking the rest of the apprentices, and probably every cat in camp.

I flatten my ears and flick my tail nervously.

"Well?" She snaps.

I bolt out of the den and wait by the gorse tunnel as she stalks royally out of the apprentice den and straight on front of me.

"Let's go." She says, and flicks her tail for me to follow her.

She sets a breakneck pace, and I swiftly follow. I'm 10 moons now, and able to keep up with the full grown warriors, while Blazepaw is as big as me.

There's a quick run around every border, as Swanstar insists every time we patrol. We start in the direction of the WindClan border, stopping occasionally to mark it. We hurry on, and all seems well until we reach the ShadowClan border.

An unfamiliar scent reaches me, and I skid to a stop, fur bristling in cautiously. Swanstar notices I'm not following her, and turns around to scold me, when she notices the scent, too.

I follow it cautiously, each paw placed with painstaking care.

Swanstar charges ahead of me, screaming a war cry. I sigh and dart after her, mentally cursing Swanstar for her insanity.

We reach the scent and discover a pile of rabbit bones, fresh from the catching. I smell more carefully, and don't recognize the scent from any of the four Clans. Rogues and many of them.

I turn to tell Swanstar when I discover she's reached her own conclusion.

"ShadowClan! Those filthy fox-hearts stole our prey!" She cries.

"Erm, Swanstar… this isn't-"I begin.

"Silence! A leader's word is law!" She whoops.

"Yes, Swanstar." I mumble.

"We attack them tomorrow!" She announces.

Oh no.

She streaks away home, and I follow on her heels, determined to see she doesn't cause any more trouble.

Too late. I arrive at camp and she's on the Highledge.

"You ThunderClan kitties better get your sorry butts out here before your exiled!" Her voice echoes around camp.

Cats emerge like shadows from around the camp, streaking to the center. Mistystep, Featherwish, and Silverpaw stick their heads out of the medicine den, while the queens rush their kits out of the nursery.

"Graypaw and I were on dawn patrol when we discovered some rabbit bones!" She shrieks. "It was ShadowClan! You better be ready, because we attack tomorrow!"

Swanstar hops down off the Highledge, and stalks out of camp, flicking her tail for me to follow her. I ignore her and flatten my ears, letting my tail droop.

"What's the real story, Graypaw?" Applepaw asks me. Mews of agreement surround me from all sides.

"The rabbit bones weren't from ShadowClan. They were covered in rogue scent." I say. "So just keep your eyes peeled. There was more than one." I shiver from a particularly cold leaf-bare breeze.

I hear a loud shriek from the entrance. "Graypaw, why the fox-dung are you taking so long?"

"Coming." I mumble.

"Your hunting." She informs me, and sets off in the forest by herself.

I sigh, and slip into the undergrowth. A little while later, it's around sunhigh and I'm heading back to camp with my catch when I hear low voices.

"Hush, Snow, we must be quiet here." A gentle voice says quietly.

"Ya, Snow." A squeaky voice says.

"You too, Woody."

"Be quiet, all of you!" A more commanding voice whisper yells. "I think I smell some cat."

I nearly drop my prey in my haste to escape up the nearest tree.

You could hear a leaf fall in the moment of silence, me holding my breath and the rogues no doubt looking for me.

"You must have imagined it, Rat." A voice rasps.

"I'm sure I didn't, you old fool." Rat says.

I peek out of the leaves slowly, and peer down at the rogues. In all there's 6 of them, way too many for me to take on myself. 2 are older warrior age, two are middle-aged, and two are kits.

Taking a deep breath, I hop in front of them with a little rustle. A little white she-kit squeaks in fear, while the others stare at me in shock. I try to sound intimidating.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" I say.

A brown tom I know as Rat steps up to face me.

"Wait, Rat, we're on Clan territory?" A cream she-cat says with surprise. "You told me we weren't!"

"Didn't you smell the scent markers, fur ball?" He spits at her.

"Not when I'm carrying _your_ kits!" She screeches in outrage.

"Shut up, Dawn, I don't have time for this!"

"You _never _have time for this!"

"You always bring it up at the _worst _time!"

"So what? I'm your mate you should always listen to me!"

By this time, Rat had completely turned around to yowl at the she-cat.

"Well then maybe we shouldn't be mates anymore!" He caterwauls.

Dawn looks shocked, like somebody had bopped her a good one in the face. Than she takes on a stony expression like she didn't care anymore. She switches her attention back to me.

"You had it coming to you for a long time, Dawn." Rat mews, satisfied.

Flames ignite in Dawn's eyes.

"It's not like I liked you in the first place." He boasts. "You were the only choice, and I wanted kits."

Dawn's long cream fur sticks straight up on her back, and the flames in her eyes become infernos. She leaps into the air and tackles Rat, pinning him. She rips at his belly, claws out, looking almost insane.

"I can't believe I actually loved you, you self-righteous piece of fox-dung!"  
I see the older cats cover the kits faces with their tails, in an effort to block out the scene.

"I even gave you kits! I thought you loved me! And to think, you treated me like mouse-dung! I was so blinded by _my_ love for you! You never loved me! You never loved me!" Dawn suddenly falls off her mate and curls up, wailing. "You never loved me. You never loved me. You never loved me."

Rat stares in shock at his belly, torn to shreds by his former mate's claws. I suddenly hear paws pounding the ground in the undergrowth behind me. Lionfire is leading a patrol, battle-worthy and ready for action. Tallpine, Ravenpaw, Tuftyfur, Snowpaw, Woodpaw, Thistlethorn, Flamefur, and even Redstreak (**Fred's warrior name)** had come to see what the yowling was all about.

Lionfire looks me straight in the eyes, and I see my own wide-eyed shock reflected in his. "What happened?" He questions, straight to the point as usual.

"R-rogues, m-mates, a-argument…" I say, finding myself incapable of forming a complete sentence.

Lionfire turns to the rogues; two wide-eyed kits, a traumatized queen, a seriously injured tom, and two worn elders. Not exactly as intimidating as before.

He turns to the black she-cat elder who looks the most capable of talking.

"What exactly are you doing on Clan territory?"

The black she-cat stares at him, unphased. "We're rogues, did you expect something else?"

Lionfire sighs. "Tell me your name, rogue."

"Well that wasn't a very nice way to ask, was it?"

"Just tell me."

"Say please!"

"StarClan help me." Lionfire mumbles under his breath. Slightly louder, he says. "Please."

"Wassat? I couldn't here ya there." The black elder says gleefully.

"Please!" Lionfire yowls.

"Well, ya needn't yell, mister. My name's Pine. This here old tom is Scar. That bleeding son of a gun is Rat, and that err, insane cat is Dawn. These two kits are Snow and Woody." She spits 'Rat.'

Lionfire looks at Rat and see's how he's passed out cold, with Dawn still faintly yowling, "He never loved me."  
Then he mews grimly, "Look's like you guys are coming to our camp until we decide what to do with you."

**Duh dun dun! Well what do ya think? Who's your favorite rogue? Who do you think should join the Clan? I've already decided btw. Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**

**_-Graywhisper_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi! Another update yahoo! :P Anyway we're in a fun section for me. Anyway, I'll try to update every week when school starts. It hasn't started yet for me, I'm lucky!**

**Hecobiza: Interesting. **

**Erin Huntress: Thanks! I hope you get to read this chapter wherever you are going!**

**Samredlamb7: lol a guest suggested that Firekit be Firerain, and I was like oh Flamekit little while later so nvm! Anyway, preferences for warrior names?**

**Autumn Leaf Ninja: Close!**

**Chapter 14 **

"Swanstar, we found rogues on the territory." Lionfire reports. "I believe they were the ones who killed the rabbit near the ShadowClan border."

"What else is new?" Swanstar says airily. "And you can think what you want, but those bones had ShadowClan written all over them." She pauses for a moment. "That reminds me, we have to attack them tomorrow!"

"Yes, Swanstar, that's all and well, but what to do with the rogues?"

"I don't know! They can join or they can get off my land!"

"Swanstar we've already taken in a large amount of rogues this season. And leafbare is approaching! There won't be enough prey to feed our Clan!"

"Sure we will! If StarClan cares enough than we will."

"We can't depend on StarClan for everything Swanstar!"

"Well when we're in need we turn to them right? So then turn to them when we can't find enough prey in the forest to feed us!"  
"Swanstar that doesn't always work."

"Why not?"

"You're leader, you tell me!"

"I don't know!"

"Than ask a medicine cat! They are going to the Moonstone tonight."

"Oh yeah!"

"Whatever Swanstar."  
I hear paws scuffle on the ground and retreat farther into the shadows. I knew I wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping.

Lionfire emerges and jumps onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"  
"Rogues, Swanstar says you can join or leave ThunderClan territory. We have explained Clan ways to you, and it is your choice."

Dawn spoke up first. "My kits and I are staying."

Pine spoke next. "I'm too old to constantly fight for survival. I will stay."  
Scar spat his answer. "In the wild I decided to live and that's not going to change. I'll be there until I die. Rat is coming with me."  
"Featherwish, is Rat conscious?"

"Yes. Lionfire."

"Is he able to stand?"

"Barely."  
"Would you let him out of the medicine den if he was a member of this Clan?"

"Most certainly not."  
"He can go, Scar."

Rat limps out of the medicine den and to his father's side. Scar supports him and they leave camp.

"Tuftyfur, make sure they leave ThunderClan territory."

Tuftyfur dips his head and leaves camp.

"Oh StarClan." I hear Lionfire murmur. "Help us in our time of need."

"ThunderClan attack!" Swanstar's battle yowl echoes around the pine trees. Startled Shadowclanners swivel their ears and yowl with surprise as the ThunderClan patrol falls onto them.

Shadowstar herself was in the patrol, her sleek black form baffling several warriors. She slips through the mob until she reaches Swanstar herself, ordering the ShadowClan tom Swanstar had been fighting to retreat.

"You will pay, Swanstar. Our Clan has done nothing to you." Shadowstar says smoothly and simply but with anger in her mew.

Swanstar may have responded but just then a ShadowClan tom tackles me. I brace myself for pain but find none forthcoming.

I open an eye cautiously and find I recognize him, the ShadowClan tom who'd been made a warrior my first gathering.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily, attempting to shove him off me.

"I want you to meet me at the border tonight." He whispers and sneaks off to get lost in the mob.

My head's spinning with confusion and fright but before I get a chance to mull it over I'm bowled over by another gray tom just my size. I recognize him as Shadypaw.

Again I brace myself, but I'm surprised when his claws don't dig into me.

I snap open my eyes with anger and glare at him. "If you're not going to fight me, why pin me?"

"Graypaw I have to warn you about Hawktalon!" His tone is urgent.

"What?"  
"M-my sister really likes him, Graypaw, and I have no idea how he knows you, b-but I heard him m-murmuring about a ThunderClan apprentice h-he seems to like. I-I saw him talk to you, and w-well, I was worried that's what h-happened!" He looks at me expectantly. "W-was I r-right?"

"Yes, Shadypaw!" I say. "Why are you so worried?"

"W-well there's this she-cat I kinda like and I would be pretty sad if she ended up with somebody else. I wouldn't want that to happen to my sister."  
"Shadypaw," I say. "I already have my eye on a certain tom. No way will I meet him tonight."

Shadypaw looks relieved. "Thank you so much, Graypaw."

"Now let me up." I mew.

"Oh, sorry." He says and steps back.

"Shadypaw," I say. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a pretty good friend."

His eyes light up, but before he can say something, I hear a call.

"ThunderClan retreat!"

I follow the rest of the ThunderClan patrol as we slink back into the shadows of the comforting oaks.

I catch a glimpse of Swanstar, haggard-looking and exhausted, as well as bleeding in several places and limping. Shadowstar must have been more than she bargained for.

We head into camp, Featherwish and Silverpaw, now named Silverlight, carrying leafwraps in their moths and cobwebs wrapped around a paw.

I look at myself and find I hadn't been hurt that bad, just claw marks where Hawktalon had tackled me and a bleeding tail where some cat had nipped me.

I wait last in line and get them treated, than head over to the fresh-kill pile to eat, taking some prey where the apprentices usually eat. I was soon joined by Applepaw, cobwebs wrapped around a shoulder and an ear.

"Graypaw she says. "I saw that Shadypaw on top of you, but not a mark on you. You better tell me what happened, out with it."  
Long story short, I told the ginger and white apprentice exactly what happened.

"I think you should meet him there." She says thoughtfully.

"But Applepaw!" I protest. "I told Shadypaw I wouldn't!"

"So? He's the enemy!"  
I whisper more quietly. "Applepaw, he's my friend."

She perks up her ears. "He's ShadowClan."

I sigh and flatten mine. "I know."

"So you're going."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."  
"Please?"

"No, Applepaw"

"Fine." She slinks away, and I continue with my meal.

**So it's a little short but we're getting close to the end of the apprentice days! Hurray! Sorry about not describing training that much but I found it boring. Anyway, thanks to all my lovely reviewers!**

**_-Graywhisper_**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry it's been too long since I updated! I meant to update last weekend but I was out of town. I read a new chapter of _Walking on the Edge _by Midnightstar-and-Echosong, and felt inspired. So thank them for my update! If you're interested in that fanfic, it's a series starting with _Down a Dark Path._ If you decide to read it, you won't regret it!**

**It's been too long since I updated, so I'm not gonna do review replies. I'll think of a better way to remember all the reviews with the reviews on this chapter. **

**Chapter 15**

In the end, I was too curious for my own good.

When I was sure everyone had fallen asleep, I slunk out of camp, and stuck to the undergrowth in the forest, listening to the night sounds with my ears flattened as I made my way to the ShadowClan border.

I could see Hawktalon's amber eyes glowing in the moonlight that fell through the canopy of leaves. I step where he can see me, and lower myself onto my paws, ready to spring away at the first sign of trouble.

He spots me and his eyes light up, relief showing in them. He makes a movement to step over the border and I hiss loudly. He takes a couple steps backwards in shock, hurt showing in his eyes.

"What was that for?" He asks. The sadness in his voice is obvious and sincere.

"You were going to cross the border." I say angrily. "You have no right."

Hawktalon looks even more confused. "Why even show up, then?"

"Why invite me?" I retort.

He stares at me, dumbfounded. "Goldenpaw said Shadypaw said you were quiet and kind-hearted." He murmurs. "She says he always talks about you."

"Shadypaw never stepped over the border." I say.

Hawktalon looks hurt for a moment, but then his ears go sideways and his eyes fill with… joy?  
"You're funny." He mrrows with laughter. "I think I like you, Graypaw."

I narrow my eyes to slits and raise my hackles, hissing loudly. "What do you want from me, Hawktalon?"

His response has a ring of truth to it. "Graypaw, I want your heart."

There's silence as I digest what he's just told me. My reaction is spontaneous.

"You're ShadowClan!" I yowl at him. "I will never, ever, ever, love you!"

His eyes go wide, like I just crushed him. I think about my actions, and feel kind of guilty. He looks like a kit that's just lost his mother. His eyes suddenly harden, and my ears flatten in fear; I wonder if he's going to snap like Dawn did.

His reaction is completely different.

"I can't believe I ever thought I liked a selfish piece of fox-dung like you! You crush my heart within two minutes of conversation, and can leave me with a clean conscience! You'd better watch out, Graypaw! Someday I'll be the leader of ShadowClan, and you and your sorry little ThunderClan will pay for what you did to me!"

- A few days later-

"Graypaw, you have the day off today." Swanstar drawls tiredly. "Hunt or something, just leave me alone."

"Yes, Swanstar." I dip my head respectfully, and watch as she turns to her den and disappears inside.

I turn around and see Sedgeflower watching camp with a peaceful expression on her face. I feel guilt take hold of me inside my stomach; I hadn't been spending much time with the she-cat who had protected me while in WindClan.

I pad over to her sheepishly. "Hi, Sedgeflower." I say. "Would you like to go hunting with me?"

The she-cats eyes light up. "Of course, Graypaw." She purrs.

She follows me as I lead the way out of camp, a little way into the good hunting grounds.

I work up a little courage as I bring down a mouse to talk to Sedgeflower.

"I'm sorry Sedgeflower!" I blurt out.

"What?" She looks puzzled.

"I haven't been talking to you much in the last moons." I mutter.

"You've been busy training, Graypaw." She soothes. "I don't mind."

"Really?" I ask.

Sedgeflower laughs softly. "I was an apprentice, too, you know."

I giggle a little. "You're right, Sedgeflower."

She licks my ear. "Don't worry about it, ever."

Sedgeflower and I are walking back to camp with our mouths stuffed with prey when I hear it: heavy paws pounding the ground with such force and so quickly I drop my prey with fear.

Sniffing the air, I can smell it: dog.

Sedgeflower smells it; too, I can see it on her eyes. I turn to her, focusing on what to do. Sedgeflower has other ideas, she charges at something behind me. I whirl around quickly and my heart nearly stops.

Sedgeflower is charging head on at the biggest dog I have seen in my life.

This dog is scarred and drooling, saliva dripping from its giant tongue; I feel like a kit in front of it. Sedgeflower has managed to leap onto its back and is clawing at its neck furiously.

"Go, Graypaw!" She yowls at me. "Get help! NOW!"

I try to move my paws, but it's in vain. I feel frozen to the spot.

I look at her desperately, blood trickles down the dog's sides as Sedgeflower continues to scratch at it. The brute wines and snaps his neck into the air, throwing Sedgeflower sky-high.

Hang onto the trees! I want to scream at her, but my voice won't work.

Sedgeflower makes eye-contact with me as she falls, and her thoughts are so clear to me. "Live on, and make me proud. I watch over you from StarClan."

Time seems to slow down and I watch with horror as the dog catches Sedgeflower in his mouth. An audible crack is heard as the dog bites down, hard, and snaps her spine.

It's witnessing her death that unfreezes my paws and makes my mind run a million miles an hour.

A release a single high-pitched yowl from my throat, so loud I'm sure _somebody_ heard me.

Unfortunately, this noise alerts the dog to my presence, and he drops Sedgeflower's body on the ground with a thump.

He lopes towards me with frightening speed, and I take off running as fast as I can away from the dog.

-Sedgeflower's POV-

Of course, I had been delighted when Graypaw wanted me to come hunting with her. But I knew something was going to happen.

I knew my time had come.

I was not returning to the ThunderClan camp, not living.

I was glad to comfort her one last time before the tragedy struck. When I saw that beast of a dog, I ran straight at it. I had to save Graypaw.

My claws had not made much progress past the beast's fur, but I managed to draw some blood.

When he threw me in the air, I knew it was all over.

I sent Graypaw the thoughts. "Live on, and make me proud. I watch over you from StarClan."

I heard the snap and felt the unbearable pain as the dogs jaws closed on me. I closed my eyes and wished for a quick end.

I heard Graypaw's yowl, sounding the same as when I snatched her from her nest when she was a kit. Just as panicked and fear-filled.

I felt more pain as the dog threw me on the ground to die; I blearily watched as Graypaw raced away, the dog following surprisingly quickly with paws that shook the Earth. I could only pray that the kit I had watched grow up would survive this.

As I lie on the floor, the life bleeding out of me, my only wish was that Graypaw would grow and live to be something special.

I struggled to keep my eyes open when I saw a familiar StarClan cat appear.

"It is time, little one." My mother looks at me with familiar moist brown eyes.

I look up at her gratefully, ready for the pain to end. Ready to protect Graypaw and join with my mother to vouch for her safety in StarClan. Ready to live a life eternally with all the cats I had lost.

My mother looks down into my eyes, her warm brown ones twinkling with pride. "I am proud of you little one. Follow me to StarClan."  
I stand up and follow my mother up, walking in spirals to the sky. I look down and find my body still and quiet, and the pain gone. I follow my mother up until the earth vanishes and my family is welcoming me home.

**Who loved that ending? I know I did! I nearly cried. But that's how you know it's good, am I right? The story will get plenty interesting from this point onwards. Hope you loved this chapter as much as I did!**

_**-Graywhisper**_


	17. Chapter 16

**So another update! Yay! I haven't realized when I wasn't writing this, how much I missed writing this! I looked back on my other chapter, and I realized it lacked detail. -.- But it is _much_ better than my first chapter. :D Yay. I will try to make my stories stretch out longer, lol. I thank you guys so much for reviewing so quickly after I post. Reviews make my day, and I could really use some cheering up. For any of those gamers out there, I completed a dungeon, but forgot to save. –eye twitch- I paused it and left for a minute. When I came back up, my bro had turned it off and started his own game. I was like O.O. But enough for this really long AN with me rambling about crap no one cares about, time for review replies and then the story! **

**Hecobiza: Don't you remember from that fluff I wrote, I hinted that she's dead? :P You probably don't. And about the updates slowing down, its because school makes everyone sad. Me too. I leap at the chance of vacation. **

**Erin Huntress: When I was planning out this story, I realized it was too happy. The good stories are full of death and drama. And this is not the end of Sedgeflower! For those of you who missed her POVs, they have not ended! She will be an important part of Gray's life still. :D**

**Autumn Leaf Ninja: Thank you so much! I thought it was too short and lacking detail but its probably because I am critical of myself. I hope to update every Saturday. I will have an excuse if I don't. **

**Samredlamb7: I missed updating subconsciously… So I hope to bring more frequent updates. I look forward to you r next update! :D**

**Looking at this, it took up nearly a whole page. I feel a good chapter coming on, full of words! You better hope somebody doesn't interrupt me mid-update and slow my role. Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 16

Honestly, I had never been known as the fastest runner in the Clan. My stamina was ok, I guess, but I had never been the fastest. Fast and enduring would have been a nice combo for my situation, but that was sadly not the case.

Some would ask when I was running, why not climb a tree? The honest truth was, I had no time. The dog was fast upon my paws, and while I was an excellent tree-climber, it was too close. By the time I had slowed down, even a teensy bit, the dog would have been upon me, ripping into me the way he had done to Sedgeflower.

Which reminds me, Sedgeflower. She had given her life for me, and for that I would be forever grateful. I could only regret that I hadn't spent more time with her. She had sacrificed so much for me; her home, her family, her Clan. I had never repaid her. The thought gave me a piercing feeling in my chest and a burning in my throat.

_Shut up_, I thought to myself as I continued to run. _Now is not the time to mourn_.

After that, I focused my thoughts solely on running. It took all my concentration not to slow down. The dog was only a mouse-tail behind me. I had to constantly bring my tail closer to avoid it being bitten.

Tress whirled past me, blends of green and brown that I scarcely noticed. My breaths came in deep pants that made my chest and throat burn. I hope that the dog would give up and turn away from me, but no such luck. The dog was as insistent as a fox, intent on it's prey and caught up in the thrill of the chase.

I became barely able to stand on my feet. My legs felt weak, so weak. I began to fear for my life. _How long have I been running? _I thought, _minutes, hours? _Exhaustion made me want to curl up on the floor and sleep. My eyelids felt heavy. The dog was beginning to gain on me. I had to keep my tail constantly curled around me so the dog wouldn't bite it off.

I knew I couldn't last much longer. I was beginning to stumble. Just when I thought I would collapse, I saw a patrol in the distance, heading towards me with a purpose.

My hope made my soul sore, making my head feel like it was in the clouds. I allowed myself a brief moment happiness.

That was my mistake.

My feet slipped on a loose rock, and the patrol was much too far away to help me before the dog was there.

I collide into a tree, and lay panting on my side as the dog whines eagerly and darts forward in a moment of triumph.

I feel sharp pain down my side and across my chest. Warm, sticky liquid leaks down my body and I cringe as the dog laps it up eagerly. The taste makes him impatient and I can feel his hot breath ruffle my fur as he moves closer to my face, my neck. He's heading for a killing blow, and I am powerless to stop him.

I close my eyes and prepare for my trip to StarClan.

But suddenly, there's battle cries and confused, pain-filled yelps form my canine pursuer.

The thought still doesn't bring any relief. I am too weak to move, I feel numb inside. I can feel my consciousness slipping away.

This time, my only regret is that Sedgeflower gave her life to save mine, and still I failed at preserving mine.

I open my eyes to see the world one last time, and a familiar cream brown face stares at me desperately with the green eyes I know so well.

PAGE BREAK

-Tallpine's POV-

I was relaxing in the sun near the camp exit when I heard a yowl, so high-pitched and scared, yet I was sure I had heard it before.

After thinking about it for a moment, I recognized the sound with a jolt. I was on my paws in an instant. It was a sound from my apprentice days, when Graykit got kidnapped. The sound haunted my dreams, and here it was now.

I can't think of what to do, my mind is in a panic. I make one conclusion; find Swanstar.

I run up to her den, not stopping. Inside, she's sleeping. She turns her head to glare at me but I don't give her the chance to snap at me.

"Swanstar Graypaw is in danger!" I yowl, not caring who else hears me.

"Huh?" Swanstar wrinkles her nose distastefully at me. "Who are you talking about now, cat?"  
My eyes widen, my mind is almost taken over by panic again. I couldn't lose Graypaw. I just couldn't. No, no, no. I can feel the hysteria rising in me so I scrape the floor with unsheathed claws, shutting my eyes tightly to find my composure.

"Swanstar, you remember Graypaw, your apprentice?"  
Swanstar cocks her head at the name Graypaw.

I scream at her. "Graypaw, Graypaw, Graypaw Graypaw, Graypaw!"

Swanstar's eyes widen and she seems to understand. "Graypaw's in danger? So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I roll my eyes but follow as she leaps up onto the Highledge and yowls loudly. Cats come immediately, used to her no nonsense gatherings. She begins speaking.

"Tallpine here has told me that my apprentice is in danger. I'm taking a patrol to go investigate. Tallpine, Lilystorm, Cragpelt, Shimmerpaw, Snowpaw, Ravenpaw, who else wants to come lets just go!"

She bounds down fro m the Highledge and runs straight out of the gorse tunnel, about half the Clan following close behind her. Some were hoping for a good fight, I could see it in their eyes, while some looked truly concerned. I never realized how well-liked Graypaw actually was.

"Tallpine!" Swanstar calls. I bound forward to run next to her. "I know you care for Graypaw, lead us to her scent."

She says it all in a straight face, which makes my ears go sideways with embarrassment.

I shake my head and focus on the task at hand. The idea of Graypaw being hurt brings me very sharply into reality.

I catch scent of blood, and follow it to a clearing. I skid to a stop in shock, my ears folding back as I see Sedgeflower's crumpled form dumped in a heap at the base of a tree.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! Sorry about that confusion, I had trouble with my document titles. But here's the next chapter so be happy!**

**Autumn Leaf Ninja: I just love leaving my readers in suspense! And that end part made me laugh! =)**

**Samredlamb7: Your review made me laugh so hard! For that I give you reward! *hands Swanstar plushie* I will totally use the kit, I just love her already! And for that middle part, that is the funniest thing I have ever seen in such a long time! For that I sincerely thank you! **

**Erin Huntress: Don't you just love fluff? I know I do. And drama mixed in, it makes it EPIC. **

**I miss all my old reviewers. If you're still reading this, please review again! I miss you! =(**

-Tallpine's POV-

Sedgeflower.

No cat had been close to her but Graypaw, but I had occasionally seen her dozing peacefully in the shady spot near the warriors den. She had given up her Clan to be with Graypaw, which I had never understood. Still, I had respected the peaceful WindClan she-cat. I bow my head in a moment of respect for the fallen she-cat, and when I look up again, the rest of the patrol is with me.

The are deadly silent.

I dare to break the silence. "Is any cat willing to take her back to camp?"

Treesong pushes her way through the crowd and comes to stand next to me.

"I never knew her, but she was close to Graypaw. I will take her back to camp."

"Thanks, mom." I murmur as she picks up Sedgeflower's scruff in her teeth.

She nods and shoved her way back through the crowd and out of sight, Sedgeflower's tail making a trail through the dirt.

I take off again, and I can hear the pounding of paws as the cats follow closely behind me.

I follow Graypaw's fear-filled scent followed closely by the dog's excited scent.

We run a while, never stopping, never tiring, (well at least I wasn't).

I finally see Graypaw and that big dog, she's running a path she has run in circles away from the dog.

Her face lights up when she sees us, and I run as fast as I can towards her, not caring about the dog, not caring about anything, not focusing on anything but her face, her beautiful face…

And that's when the horror happens.

So lost in her oblivious state of happiness, she isn't paying attention to her paws, she slips and crashes into a tree, landing on her side and turning still.

My heart feels like its being run over by a monster; the dog picks up speed, and rips open her side, her chest, in long nasty gashes. They ooze blood all over her fur, her beautiful fur.

The dog moves in for the killing blow, but something stirs inside me, I will **not** let that happen.

I lunge for the dog's face. I take it by surprise, bowling it over with yelps of pain. Before it even stands up, all the cats are on it, tearing and hissing at it.

I go and lay in front of her face, her eyes are closed, as if she has given up life already. Her eyelids flutter, and she sees my face.

I can feel her internal battle to hold on.

PAGE BREAK lol :P

-Graypaw's POV-

I have barely seen him before the sorrow in his eyes turns to anger, white hot anger that makes me cringe.

"No!" He yells. "You can't leave me, Graypaw! I need you! I need you!"

I am surprised by the intensity of his voice, but inside I can feel pleasure, a warm feeling that comes only when I'm around _him_.

His anger just as quickly as it appears, vanishes and is replaced by desperateness, his tone lowering.

"No, Graypaw. You can't go, you just can't." His voice is fragile, like he could break at any second. "I love you, Graypaw, I can't live without you, so please don't die. Please don't."

He looks at me with such a heart-felt sorrowful expression, and my insides feel warm and fuzzy, I can hardly feel the pain because of the love, the hard intense love I feel from his and to him. I just know, I feel it in me, I know I love him too.

"I love you too, Tallpine." I say.

I can feel the blackness coming for me, but I know it is not the blackness of death, so I fall into it, welcoming the sleep.

**-**Tallpine's POV-

I watch as Graypaw goes limp and I panic momentarily, rushing up to her. I have no idea what to do, how to tell if she's even still alive, I'm no medicine cat. I grab her scruff and lift the small she-cat off of the floor, wincing as a fresh wave of blood flows down her fur.

I hesitate a moment, but than I start walking towards camp, not wanting to disturb Graypaw if she still was alive.

I think a moment about it and scold myself silently. _Stupid! _ I think. _If she's still alive, she needs help__** now!**_

I speed up and soon I feel like I'm flying, running so fast the trees are zooming past me in colorful streaks. I can just imagine Graypaw's tail making a little trail in the dirt as I run, and I wince because it reminds me of Treesong carrying off Sedgeflower's dead body.

_Graypaw is not dead. _I tell myself. _She is just sleeping, just sleeping, because she knows she is needed more here in ThunderClan, not in StarClan. StarClan does not need Graypaw, they took Sedgeflower. StarClan does not need Graypaw because they took Sedgeflower. _

So I repeated to myself over and over. The run to camp seemed so long, too long, and with every second, Graypaw was losing more blood, more and more blood. I was worried, so worried, my stomach was clenched in a tight knot, so tight I was afraid I would snap in half, that my mind would fall to pieces because of the stress, the awful stress.

And finally, the camp entrance came in sight, and I was so relieved that the one I loved would get help and live, live and be happy with me.

I ignore the questioning mews and some of the shocked ones from those who had stayed behind. There weren't many.

I passed Flamepaw as he stared resentfully from his post at the camp entrance. He had been guarding camp, no doubt, and he didn't like me very much for some unknown reason. He was always quiet, and always a little resentful around me.

He hid his face in a lock of ginger fur that covered one of his eyes.

I ignored him , and headed faster still towards the medicine den, skidding inside and dropping Graypaw in one of the nests.

Featherwish and the newly- named Silverlight stared at me with blank shock, but quickly shook themselves out of it when I glared at them and pointed at Graypaw with my tail. I would've spoken, but I was so out of breath I could barely stand.

I watch as Featherwish orders Silverlight to go get some herbs out of storage, while she fusses around her patient and begins to clean the blood from Graypaw's fur.

I settle down next to the apprentice, helping Featherwish with the cleaning, and feeling too exhausted.

I regain my breath in a sudden rush, and my mind is filled with questions.

"Featherwish, is she alive?" I guess it was a pretty stupid question, and Featherwish told me so with a glare.

"Of course she is, ya fur-ball. Stay next to her, keep her warm, and help me get this blood off her fur so I can assess the damage."  
I go back to licking quietly.

She suddenly asks me a question. "What happened, Tallpine?"

I fill her in on the details, and she regards me quietly.

"Will she be ok?" I ask Featherwish.  
"There's no way to tell yet. She's covered in blood, and dog-bites are always hard to know. You remember Brightheart, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I have no idea if this is what might happen to Graypaw, but I doubt it. Tallpine, she will need a lot of attention until she recovers, as she _must _make a full recovery. Someday, she will, StarClan has told me."  
I quietly clean the fur and run this through my head, confusedly trying to make sense of it.

Silverlight backs up out of the herb storage, three leaf-wraps full to bursting with different herbs. She places them near Graypaw and begin to work. I watch amazed at the swiftness the two medicine cats work, chewing herbs and mixing poultices with incredible accuracy.

They knew the situation was dire, and they knew they had to save Graypaw.

By the time they were finished, hours had passed and it was about dawn. Graypaw was covered in cobwebs, wrapped around her side and her chest. Her paws were unaffected and her face was fine, and her ears were left perfect which made me thank StarClan.

She woke with a start, her eyes wide with fear.

-Graypaw's POV-

I was relieved to wake up, in the medicine den with Tallpine close, his warmth making me feel safe in the small nest.

But then I remembered, Sedgeflower, that there would be a vigil, and that I would have to be there.

I open my mouth to speak but Swanstar brushes in, come to see me, I suppose.

Tallpine opens his mouth to say something, but Swanstar slaps her tail over his mouth hushing him.

"Oh, hush up, Tallpaw." She says. "I'm here to talk to Graypaw, who is apparently my apprentice."

He looks dumbfounded, lost for words.

"So, Graypaw, she says." She says. "A million of these feisty little apprentices, you see, were telling me that, "Oh, Graypaw's so brave," and "Oh, she's like a warrior," and "oh, you should make her a warrior!" So here I am, telling you, your warrior ceremony is in a few minutes."  
"Uh, thanks Swanstar."

"No prob." She says, and retreats out of the den.

We stare at each other in shock for a couple seconds and hear a loud call from outside.

"ThunderClan, get your butts out here!"

I pull myself to my paws, searing pain coursing through my chest and sides. I lean on Tallpine's shoulder for support. I limp as fast as I can out to the crowd below the Highledge.

Swanstar begins the meeting immediately.

"Ok, cats, I have a few announcements. One: Sedgeflower, the WindClan warrior, is dead. Two: We have a warrior ceremony today!"

The cats meow, some in congratulations, some in confusion.

I step forward, swaying unsteadily on my paws as I leave Tallpine's warm support.

"Let's see if I can get this straight." Swanstar says. She focuses for a moment and her expression sharpens, and she stands taller. She looks down at me with an expression of pride, like a mentor should be.

I am so happy she finally is proud of me, so glad.

She starts the ceremony strong.

"I, Swanstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors, to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."  
She looks down at me, her gentle blue eyes looking like they used to.

"Graypaw, do you promise to always uphold and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." I respond shakily.

"Than by the powers of StarClan, I present to you your warrior name. Graypaw, from this moment onwards, you will be known as Graywhisper."

She jumps off of the Highledge, and places her muzzle on top of my head, and I lick her shoulder respectfully.

The crowd begins to cheer. "Graywhisper! Graywhisper! Graywhisper!"

I feel ecstatic, the blood roaring in my ears, my chest swelling with pride.

But then I realize, my chest, seriously injured, than I remember the dog, than I remember Sedgeflower. I turn and lay down next to the fallen WindClan warrior, my nose pushed in her fur, ready to sit vigil for the night.

Swanstar stalks up to me, and I look up at her; her eyes are not the same from the warrior ceremony.

"Well Graypaw, you can just go bury _that_ somewhere, no cat's gonna sit vigil here but you." I stare up at her, my eyes a mix of shock and fury. Swanstar doesn't look phased.

"Just get it out." She says, and turns and leaves.

Tallpine is at my side in an instant.

"I'll help you Graywhisper." He says slowly. He picks up Sedgeflower by her scruff, and I limp out of the clearing, he follows me. I make him follow me, the trees surrounding turning paler in the dawn light.

"Where are we taking her?" He asks.

"Just follow me." I say.

I lead the way to my special place, the maple tree by the stream. I hadn't been there in ages, and I hoped Sedgeflower would appreciate the view I loved so much.

I lead to the perfect spot, near the stream but not so close that if it flooded from leaf-bare snows, she would be covered.

I began to dig, the ground soft but not muddy and perfect for digging. The perfect soil to put the one who had been kind to me.

We dig well after nightfall, and I take painstaking care to make sure the topsoil we cover her with is perfectly in place.

I had been silent and quiet, thinking about Sedgeflower, how much she had sacrificed for me, to be with me, to take care of me, and I felt overwhelmed with sorrow.

I lay down near the grave, my nose pointed down at it, my back hunched in silent sorrow. Tallpine stands near me, watching as I sit a short, silent, vigil for her.

I get up suddenly, pain burning in my body.

"Come on, Tallpine." I say. "We're sleeping here tonight."

I crawl under the roots of the maple tree, soft moss already there. I close my eyes in the darkness as Tallpine snuggles up close to me.

"I love you, Graywhisper." He murmurs in my ear, giving it a lick.

"And I you, Tallpine." I close my eyes and tuck my head under his paw, feeling happier and sadder than I've felt in ages.

**So I think this is like, the best chapter _ever!_ I'm a warrior, and I have a mate. Yay! Life couldn't be better! Who loves this chapter too, huh? Send me your prediction of what happens next! :D Tell me any questions you may have, I'll give you plushies of you make me happy with reviews! :D**

_**-Graywhisper :3**_


	19. Chapter 18

**I got so many new people reviewing my story! And I just had so much fun writing, here comes another chapter! Woohoo! So have you all been lately? I just discovered joy in coloring Mario characters. Not that you all care… :D review replies…**

**Swiftstar1: Definitely! *Hands Tallpine and Graywhisper eatin' ice cream plushy* **

**Hecobiza: Thanks for reviewing. Yes there is lots of fluff! :D**

**Silverwind1313: Thanks! And she called them by their apprentice names because she isn't that right in the head. :P**

**Autumn Leaf Ninja: Ikr! But I still found it needing to be slower paced, with more detail. And I'm glad you think so! I like writing Swanstar's lines a lot, I'm glad you enjoy reading them!**

**Iceflower of ThunderClan: Aww thank you! I'm so glad it was that good!  
**

**Silverpelt9: I love new reviewers too, of course! I'm glad you like my story, and I look forward to your reviews!**

**Erin Huntress: I know Swanstar is not the best leader it was on purpose. I wish she would have, but Graywhisper is too um… well she always does what she's told if it's someone who has authority above her, you know what I mean?**

**OMG guys, 7 reviews for one chapter! Keep up the good work! I forgot to mention, we have over 50 reviews! SO happy. I would love if I got 100 by the end of this story! **

**Chapter 18**

-Graywhisper's POV-

Beams of morning sun cut through the shadow of our root-den, falling on my face and making me blink open my eyes. I looked up and found myself face to face with Tallpine's sharp green eyes. His are filled with joy; my heart feels light and carefree. I didn't want to move, but I knew we needed to get back to camp. Featherwish and Silverlight would be worried, with me being hurt and all.

I sigh, breaking the quiet and making us both stir. I crawl out of the gloom and the fresh-morning smell hits me. It feels great; the birds are singing, the sun is spreading pale colors of dawn across the sky. It was beautiful. My chest cleared, I felt wonderful. I stretch, loosening up my joints, but also causing fiery pain to spread across my side and chest, making me gasp. I quickly sit, settling instead to smooth down my fur and watch the sunrise through the trees.

Eventually Tallpine joins me, nuzzling my cheek but saying nothing. I purr quietly and we twine tails, watching the sun poke fingers of pale pink across the treetops.

"We better get back to camp." He murmurs softly in my ear.

I nod my head reluctantly: he was right, even if I didn't like it.

I push myself to my paws, because he was already on his. We kept a slow pace to camp, enjoying the dappled light flooding through the canopy. I was grateful for the weather, but also a little confused. It had been a mild leafbare; no frost, no snow, only occasional cold breezes. This lovely morning must be the start of newleaf. I felt excitement course through my body: I was a whole year old.

I didn't want to walk into the stone hollow when the entrance came in sight. The morning had been perfect: too perfect. I didn't want to return to the chaos of clan life.

We head through the tunnel. I push my nose into his fur once and let go, untwisting our tails as we come into public view. He heads to Lionfire, who's organizing a hunting patrol. I look at the fresh-kill pile; it was dangerously low. I flick my tail. I wasn't that hungry anyway.

I continue on my way to the medicine den, pushing my way through a wall of ferns, sliding silently back into the den, hopefully undetected. No such luck. As soon as I am in full view, Silverlight backs out of the herb storage and eyes me with a glare. I cringe.

"Graywhisper! Where have you been! You know a new patient is not supposed to be out all night! Not even a warrior is supposed to be out all night! You're lucky Shinespirit had her kits last night missy, or I swear I would have gone out and tracked you down myself!" She came closer with every sentence.

I deliberately changed the subject. "Shinespirit had her kits?" I ask innocently.

"Oh your not gonna change the subject in me, missy!" Silverlight growls. I laugh as I think of how much she had changed through her training.

"Go back to your nest." She orders. "I'll be right back with cobwebs; we need to change your bandages.

I obediently go to sit in my nest. I didn't have to wait long before Silverlight came marching back, her paw swathed with a thick layer of the white substance.

I watch for her reaction as she pulls back the covering, my ears pricked in anticipation. She just sighs in relief, yanking away all the cobweb, discarding it aside. The skin where the dog bit has scabbed over, thankfully, not even infected-looking, from what I can tell.

"Good, good, none of your bites are infected." She puts her nose to my side, looking for infection again, just to make sure; I hope. She cocks her head, prodding my side with her nose. It doesn't hurt, she's being careful not to poke the bites.

There's a long moment of silence. I can tell she's found something, and I don't know whether it's something good or bad. The silence feels tangible, like the world had gone silent. I want to ask her why but I'm afraid to break the silence.

"Graywhisper, you're expecting." She breathes.

"What?" I ask loudly. I can feel my eyes widening as I try to comprehend what she's telling me.

"Your pregnant, Graywhisper. You're expecting kits!" Silverlight's voice is full of joy. I still don't understand, the words failing to make sense in my head.

"Who's are they, huh?" He questions. "Is it Tallpine? I know it's Tallpine. He's been padding after you since your apprentice ceremony. Tell me I'm right!"

I don't understand those words either.

"Snap out of it, Graywhisper! It's not like the end of the world!"  
That's when the words make sense.

My breath comes to me in a flash, making me realize I've been holding it.

Then I feel sorrow.

I do not want to raise kits in a Clan like today's ThunderClan, with an unstable leader.

What would that teach them?

But then the sorrow evaporates to make way for my joy. I had never had thoughts of being a mother, but now I realize, having little bundles tumble around my paws might not be such a bad thing. I laugh, and then look at Silverlight carefully.

"Are you sure?" I ask. I would hate to raise my hopes up for nothing.

"Of course I'm sure!" She trills, her voice nearly unintelligible. "Now tell me who the father is!"

I roll my eyes. "It's Tallpine." I mumble feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You have to tell him, Graywhisper." She reminds me.

"Yes of course I will."

"And your family and your friends."

"Oh StarClan." I mumble. I wasn't sure about the reception of that news.

"And you need to do it today."

"Thanks, Silverlight."

"It's not like you had anything better to do. You would be stuck in camp anyway."

I just glare at her and she laughs.

"Go on, better do it now and get it over with." She mews, shoving me out of the den.

I am forced into the sunlight beyond the ferns, too weak to protest against her strength.

"Come back when your done!" She calls. There's a swish as she turns back into the den.

I figure I should tell Tallpine first, heading over to where Lionfire is.

"Do you know where Tallpine is?" I ask him quietly, my ears twitching no matter how hard I try to keep them still.

He notices my agitation but says nothing about it. "He went on a hunting patrol. He should be back by sunhigh."

"Thanks anyway." I tell him and go to sit in the shade of a rocky overhang where Sedgeflower's nest used to be.

I close my eyes and lean against the cool stone, sighing. I'm afraid of what every cat will think of me.

I sit and ponder, waiting for Tallpine to return. I had to tell him first. I think I fall asleep.

I'm started back to reality when I feel his fur next to mine, his smell filing my nose. I stare sheepishly at him.

"There's something I need to tell you." I whisper.

His stare is supporting and nerve-wracking at the same time.

"I-I'm expecting kits." I mumble, the end of my sentence trailing off into silence.

There's a moment of silence. I hold my breath, bracing myself for the reaction.

His mask breaks and his eyes are full of joy.

"Really, Graywhisper? You're expecting? Wonderful!" His words are heartfelt, I can tell he means it.

"Yes it's true." I say pushing my head against his shoulder.

"I can't wait."

**So yes, it's very short, but only because I'm (drum roll) updating my allegiances! ThunderClan has so many cats, it's the biggest Clan! :3 anyway, here they are.**

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Swanstar- elegant white she-cat with black tabby markings.

Deputy: Lionfire- golden tom with red-brown eyes.

_Mate: Whitefrost _**Apprentice: Sparkpaw**

Medicine Cats:

Featherwish- shaggy stone-gray she-cat

Silverlight- Pretty silver tabby

Warriors:

Tuftyfur- Light brown tom with messy tufts of fur sticking out.

_Mate: Leafprint _**Apprentice: Woodpaw**

Leafprint- Dark brown she-cat with lighter speckles

_Mate: Tuftyfur_

Cragpelt- Stone-gray tom

_Mate: Lilystorm _**Apprentice: Blazepaw**

Lilystorm: Long-haired white she-cat

_Mate: Cragpelt_

Flamefur: Bright ginger tom

_Mate: Treesong_

Treesong- Light brown she-cat

_Mate: Flamefur _**Apprentice: Maplepaw**

Tigerpelt- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

_Mate: Petaldash _**Apprentice: Flamepaw**

Thistlethorn- Black tom with brown paws.

_Mate: Flowershade_

Whitefrost: short-haired white she-cat

_Mate: Lionfire _**Apprentice: Applepaw**

Oakfur: Dark brown tom with lighter speckles

_Mate: Shinespirit _**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

Nightfall- Black tom with white muzzle

Blackstripe: Brown tom with black stripes

Boulderspot- Dark gray tom with lighter speckles. Formerly a rogue named Boulder

_Mate: Fern_

Redstreak: Bright ginger tom.

_Mate; Cloudfur_

Cloudfur- long-furred white she-cat

_Mate: Redstreak_

Tallpine- Cream brown tom

_Mate: Graywhisper_ **Apprentice: Ravenpaw**

Graywhisper: Stone-gray she-cat with lighter paws and chest.

_Mate: Tallpine_

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw- Sleek black tom

**Mentor: Tallpine**

Sunpaw- Golden she-cat

**Mentor: Shinespirit**

Woodpaw- Gray and white tuxedo cat

**Mentor: Tuftyfur**

Shimmerpaw: White she-cat with black spots

**Mentor: Flowershade**

Blazepaw: Golden tom

**Mentor: Cragpelt**

Snowpaw: snow-white tom

**Mentor: Oakfur**

Sparkpaw: Dark ginger tom

**Mentor: Lionfire**

Applepaw: Silver, ginger, and white she-cat

**Mentor: Whitefrost**

Maplepaw: Gentle tortoiseshell she-cat

**Mentor: Treesong**

Flamepaw: Shaggy ginger tom

**Mentor: Tigerpelt**

Queens:

Petaldash- Orange and black calico she-cat

_Mate: Tigerpelt_

_**Kits: Nightkit- Black she-cat with a white dot on her forehead**_

_**Icekit- White she-kit**_

_**Pinekit- Light brown tom with darker speckles**_

_**Cedarkit- Dark brown tom with chestnut speckles**_

Fern- Gentle brown tabby

_Mate: Redstreak_

_**Kits: Gingerkit- Bright ginger she-kit**_

_**Patchkit- Patchy-furred tom**_

_**Spottedkit- tortoiseshell she-kit**_

Dawn- Cream she-cat

_**Kits: Woody: Brown tabby-and-white tom**_

_**Snow: Pure white she-kit**_

Flowershade- Short-haired orange and black calico

_Mate: Thistlethorn_

_**Kits: Swiftkit: White kit with small black paws and rounded black ears**_

_**Flamekit: Ginger she-kit with black spot around eye, black tail-tip, black sock, and black toe, and black sock.**_

_**Squirrelkit: Black she-kit with plumy ginger tail**_

_**Sootkit: Smokey gray tom with darker gray swirls**_

Elders:

Mistystep: Elderly gray-blue she-cat

_Mate: Cloudysun_

Cloudysun: Pale white old tom

_Mate: Mistystep_

Pine: Elderly black she-cat with a sense of humor the apprentices and her den-mates enjoy.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! Here I am with an update, duh. I'm kind of sad nobody read my other update for Bloom in the Storm… so if you reviewed that, check it out, please… please…**

**Hecobiza: Happy birthday! Hope you enjoy this update! And you didn't know Tallpine was Ravenpaw's mentor because you don't pay attention. Duh :P –hands Ravenpaw plushy-**

**Swiftstar1: Thanks! And of course! –hands Tallpine's reaction to the news photo-**

**Erin Huntress: I know, exciting, right? I actually have a ton of names picked out, some suggested kits, and one that has to go in there because of story plots… so I don't think I need help with coming up with names, though I might need help with eliminating some. –hands Swanstar plushy-**

**Samredlamb7: I was wondering why you were gone! But now that your back, you are forgiven! –hands Snowpaw plushy- **

**Silverpelt9: I'm glad you liked it! I will put Silverkit in there, but I don't know if she will be important or not… it all depends on how the dice fall. –hands Silverlight plushy-**

**Autumn Leaf Ninja: Thanks! I know it was short… don't worry, this chapter is longer. –hands Woodpaw plushy-**

**Runningfur: Sorry! Thanks, and that is a really cute name, yet I already have an adorable name picked out, unfortunately. Do you have any ideas for other warrior names? For the kits in the nursery? –hands Applepaw plushy-**

**ShadowRide1313: Yes, that fast. :P I needed to get some excitement going. –hands Shadowstar plushy that does gangam style dance- (is that how you spell it?) **

**Robinpaw: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! That's what I thought too when I updated the allegiances! And It's Graywhisper because I thought it sounded cool… And I have a name picked out for Ravenpaw already, actually, I have names picked out for all the apprentices. –hands Ravenpaw plushy- **

**9 reviews! You guys are the best! Here comes the next chapter!**

**Chapter 19**

**-2 moons later-**

I wake to Swanstar yowling for a meeting.

"All cats in ThunderClan, gather beneath this ledge here so I can yell at you!" I rolled my eyes and got to my feet, stretching and shaking off scraps of moss from my nest in the nursery. I didn't want to stay in the medicine den anymore, and I was still sore from the dog, so Featherwish and Silverlight had allowed me to stay in the nursery.

I watch as Shinespirit tries to herd her litter of kits out of the nursery.

"Come _on_, Shiningkit! It's just a clan meeting!" Moonkit complains to her littermate, lashing her silvery-white tail in anger.

Shiningkit looked at Moonkit timidly, her soft yellow eyes glowing luminescent in the faint light of the nursery. "I know, but Swanstar freaks me out!" Her silver hackles half-raise. "She just called for us now, and she said she wanted us to gather under the Highledge so she could yell at us! I don't want to be yelled at!" Shiningkit plants her paws on the moss of the nest, digging her thorn-sharp claws in. "I'm not going."

Shinespirit looks at her kit with eyes full of affection. "She was just kidding, Shiningkit. She just yells from the Highledge so the whole Clan can hear her, that's all."

Shiningkit shakes her head, a look of determination etched on her face.

Moonkit rolled her eyes. "What if she's making us apprentices?" She asks, a mischievous glint in her clear-blue eyes.

"No way Moonkit! We're only two moons old!" Shiningkit still looks hopeful, despite her words.

"She might just be insane enough to do it." Moonkit states.

"Alright, fine." Shiningkit said, giving up. She sheaths her claws and padded with her mother and sister out of the exit of the nursery. I follow, a chill in my bones. Even the two moon old kits knew Swanstar was crazy.

Outside, every cat in ThunderClan was assembled under the Highledge. It was about sunhigh, and the its light made the leaves glint emerald. Cats were sitting down and milling about, queens in the back, apprentices and warriors in the front. Every cat was beginning to settle down. 7 excited apprentices sat directly in front, their fur shining like stars in the cheerful sunlight.

"I've called you all here today to watch me name seven new warriors. Yay, hooray, and all of that." Swanstar was standing tall on the Highledge, looking neat and clean despite her bitter attitude and cloudy eyes. "So, Blazepaw, Woodpaw, Shimmerpaw, Snowpaw, Ravenpaw, Sunpaw, and Flamepaw, step forward."

All of them scooted forward. Snowpaw was balanced on his claws, his lean muscles sticking out on his short coat, advertizing his anxiety to the world.

Woodpaw was pretending to be calm and controlled, but underneath, I could sense she was just as jittery as she was in her apprentice ceremony, hoping to scream "IMA WARRIOR!" after she was named. Hopefully, Tuftyfur was up to the task of stopping her again.

Shimmerpaw was wide-eyed in excitement. She was switching between kneading her silver claws in the ground and leaning on Ravenpaw in search of comfort, which he openly gave. Her spotted fur gleamed in the shining sun.

Blazepaw sat confidently, staring up at Swanstar openly. He looked so much like his father, large muscled outlined against his pelt, results of moons of intense training.

Ravenpaw was a little scared, his black fur lightly frizzy, his leaf-green eyes wide in excitement or fright: maybe both. He was leaned tightly against Shimmerpaw, their tails twined for support. It was quite adorable, really.

Sunpaw sat alone, her chest quivering with excitement.

Flamepaw sat alone, next to Sunpaw, seeming to ignore everyone else. He looked tensed up with excitement, ready to jump at the slightest touch.

Swanstar cut right to the chase, her eyes clearing as she spoke the ancient ceremony.

"I, Swanstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors, in their turn."

Swanstar seemed to lose her bitterness, her straight posture straightening even farther, her eyes clearing into the sky-blue they used to be. She lost all the qualities that made her insane, taking on the responsibilities of Swanstar, the old Swanstar, the one that I loved and trusted.

"Snowpaw, step forward." Swanstar twisted her regal blue gaze to look at Oakfur, Snowpaw's mentor. "Oakfur, is Snowpaw ready to accept the challenges and responsibilities of a warrior?"

Oakfur's yellow eyes held her vision with strength. "Yes, Swanstar."

Swanstar nodded her head, satisfied. "Than by the powers of StarClan, I present to you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Snow-whisker. We honor your caring and your loyalty, and welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Swanstar hopped off the Highledge, sending up a few puffs of dirt on her gentle landing. She rested her muzzle on his head, and Snow-whisker gave her shoulder a respectful lick.

She continued the rest of the ceremony from the ground.

"Tuftyfur, is Woodpaw ready to accept the challenges and responsibilities of a warrior?"

"I sure hope so."

"Than by the powers of StarClan I present to you your warrior name. Woodpaw, from this moment forwards, you will be called Woodwings. StarClan honors your swiftness and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Woodwings looked as if she could barely contain herself as Swanstar dropped her muzzle on her head, and she gave her shoulder a respectful lick, turning and joining _Nightfall_ in the clearing. It surprised me, but it seemed to please Nightfall. I saw Sparkpaw aiming sour looks in their direction.

"Flowershade, is Shimmerpaw ready to accept the challenges and responsibilities of a warrior?"

"Yes, Swanstar." The calico she-cats voice was full of certainty.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I present to you your warrior name. Shimmerpaw, from this moment forwards, you will be called Shimmershine. StarClan honors your caring and fierceness, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Swanstar rested her muzzle on the newly-named Shimmershine's head, and Shimmershine gave Swanstar's shoulder a humble lick, scurrying back to Ravenpaw's side and hiding her face in his fur.

"Cragpelt, is Blazepaw ready to accept the challenges and responsibilities of a warrior?"  
"Absolutely." Cragpelt looked as excited as if it was his warrior ceremony.

"Then I present to you your warrior name. Blazepaw, from this moment forwards, you will be known as Blazestrike. StarClan honors your strength and your bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Blazestrike looked amazed as Swanstar rested her muzzle on her head, and he gave her shoulder a lick before heading back into the crowd and sitting next to Applepaw, who looked as if she might faint.

"Tallpine, is Ravenpaw ready to take on the challenges and responsibilities of a warrior?"

"Yes, Swanstar." I could feel through his pelt how proud he was to say it.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I present to you your warrior name."

Ravenpaw was trembling with excitement. It must mean a lot for one born as a rogue to become a warrior of a Clan. Even more than it means for a natural-born Clan cat.

"Ravenpaw, from this moment forwards, you will be known as Ravenflight. StarClan honors your strength and cunning, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Swanstar laid her muzzle on his head. Ravenflight's eyes danced with excitement, and he gave Swanstar's shoulder a respectful lick. Than he nuzzled Shimmershine's shoulder, unable to stifle his purrs.

"Shinespirit, is Sunpaw ready to take on the challenges and responsibilities of a warrior?"

"Yes, Swanstar." Shinespirit answered, sparing a few moments from her kits' attention to look her leader in the eye.

"Than by the powers of StarClan, I present to you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment onwards, you will be called Sunshine. We honor your intelligence and compassion, and welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Sunshine looked just as excited as her brother as Swanstar rested her muzzle on her head. Sunshine licked Swanstar's shoulder and danced backwards to twine tails with Blackstripe.

"Tigerpelt, is Flamepaw ready to accept the challenges and responsibilities of a warrior?"  
"Yes, Swanstar." Tigerpelt's mew was low and certain.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I present to you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from this moment forwards, you will be known as Flamestep. StarClan honors your skill and precision, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

"Snow-whisker! Woodwings! Shimmershine! Blazestrike! Ravenflight! Sunshine! Flamestep!" I added my voice to the crowds, cheering with my whole heart for my friends.

Woodwings, Shimmershine, and Ravenflight came over. I looked for the other newly named warriors and almost laughed.

Snow-whisker had instantaneously returned to Maplepaw. Swanstar had chosen well when she commended his loyalty.

Blazestrike was talking to Applepaw, both of them deep in quiet conversation. They looked happy.

Sunshine was leaning her head against Blackstripe's both of them purring loud enough for the whole clearing to hear them.

And Flamestep was sitting alone, where Sedgeflower's nest used to be. I decided to say hi, mewing quick congratulations to Woodwings, Shimmershine, and Ravenflight as I passed.

As I drew nearer, I could see that Flamepaw was actually mumbling to himself under his breath.

"Every cat else is out there, loving some cat else, but me. I only wanted _her, _but she didn't want me, she wanted _**him**_. It's not his fault, it's mine, for never telling her how I feel, and now it's too late. I should have-"

"Hi, Flamestep." I say.

He spins around, ginger ears flat against his head.

"Hi, Graywhisper." He said breathily.

"Why not come join the festivities?" I say. "It's your warrior ceremony, too."

He sighed. "I'd rather not be out in the love-fest." He mumbles.

I take that as a sign that I'm not wanted, and join my friends back in the clearing. I feel miffed, knowing that even though I tried, he would rather sit alone. I huff, my ears going sideways.

"What's wrong, Graywhisper?" Tallpine asks me.

"Nothing." I say, pricking my ears back up and shoving Flamestep to the back of my mind. I can tell he's not convinced, but let's me be.

I try to have fun, but Flamestep tugs on the edge of my mind, a bit of trouble that I don't know how to solve. I add it to the list with Swanstar, who is yowling from what must be a catnip high on top of the Highledge.

I look up at her and I can't help but cheering up. Her cries of "Meow! Meow! Meeeooow!" Are so ridiculous they make every cat laugh. Woodwings joins in, and I find I can forget about my troubles, at least for the rest of the night.

**You like? I did. I hope it was a good enough birthday present, Hecobiza, even if it is REALLY late. So questions.. Who's your favorite character? Who do you think Flamestep had a crush on? And what do you think of Swanstar's catnip high? Whoever gets the second question right gets a Swanstar and Woodwings and catnip high plushy! Review!**

_**-Graywhisper**_


	21. Chapter 20

**How are you guys? Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, and I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. I don't have a writing schedule, though I think I maybe should start arranging that. Are any of you guys reading my 100 one-shot challenge, or Bloom in the Storm? If you haven't, check them out, I would appreciate the feedback! If you have, do you have any suggestions on when I should update? **

**Samredlamb7: Of course! Do you think I should be putting cats personality out there more? And you were right… Here's your plushy, as promised. –hands Swanstar and Woodwings plushy. They're standing on the HighLedge, and when you push a button, they sing!-**

**Silverpelt9: I appreciate it! But it wasn't Shimmershine Flamestep likes… Sorry! Glad you like the Silverlight plushy… -hands Graywhisper plushy-**

**Erin Hunteress: Well… one of your answers is right. I'll give you the credit! But, well, Sparkpaw is a guy, and Flamestep, he's also a guy, so, uh, ya. –awkward silence- But it wasn't Shimmershine. :D Anyway, no, Snow and Woody are still in the nursery, kits of Dawn. I highly doubt that Dawn will be having more kits, considering, she's, err, gone insane. She doesn't trust Clan cats, she just wants a good home for her kits. Woodwings is Woodpaw, the gray and white tuxedo cat, and Snow-whisker is Snowpaw, son of Whitefrost and his siblings are Woodwings, Shimmershine, and Blazestrike. Does that help clear things up? I hope so. -Hands Woodpaw and Swanstar shoving catnip in their faces. When you push a button, it goes, "meeeeeoooooow."-**

**Swiftstar1: Yes! And I appreciate the random meow. -hands Swanstar and Woodpaw singing karaoke plushy- **

**Hecobiza: NO! :P And yes, lots of fluff. This chapter, there is none, and not yours! :D –hands Ravenflight plushy-**

**ShadowRide1313: Yes, yes I did. :3 –hands laughing Graywhisper plushy-**

**Maria: Happy really late birthday! And you were right, so you get the plushy you requested! –hands Swanstar plushy that says meeeeeeoooooooow when you squeeze the paw-**

**Runningfur: Yes! You got it right! And he was only in Sedgeflower's spot because it was quiet and abandoned. Sedgeflower's way too old for him. :P I'll think about the name, though I have already picked one out, that sounds really cool. I'll think about it.. –hands Swanstar and Woodwings passed out on the floor underneath the HighLegde plushy.-**

**SO Flamestep liked Graywhisper! Congrats to those who got it right! Hope you enjoy your plushies, and hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Chapter 20**

-Graywhisper's POV-

"Please, Lionfire!" I beg. "I know I'm a nursing queen, but I haven't been to a Gathering since my warrior ceremony!" Lionfire looks down at me, his odd eyes full of pity. I curse my smallness inwardly, but keep my gaze fixed on Lionfire's.

Lionfire sighs. "Fine, Graywhisper. It's not like Swanstar will care." He flicks his tail and turns, disappearing into Swanstar's den.

I sigh in relief, than suddenly realize I'm being watched. I turn, and see Whitefrost, concern in her eyes. She realizes I've turned and seen her, so she swiftly switches her blue gaze to Swanstar's den.

I pad over to her, wanting to know why she looked so concerned. Whitefrost had always been kind to me, I saw no reason to not return the favor.

Reaching Whitefrost, I sit down beside her and just remain silent for a moment, watching the goings-on of camp. Groups of warriors were clustered by the camp entrance, their heads pushed together in excited talk. The new warriors were even more excited; it was their first Gathering as warriors. Apprentices are rushing to and fro.

Applepaw is chasing Sparkpaw, their joyful cries splitting the night air. Maplepaw watches timidly, Snow-whisker's white tail draped over her shoulders. Snow-whisker, it seemed, never left Maplepaw's side. They were a package deal; I'd never seen them apart, save for ceremonies.

I hear a sudden exhalation of breath, and swivel my ears toward Whitefrost expectantly. I'd known she's wanted to be the first to speak.

"How is Swanstar, Graywhisper?" Whitefrost asks, her voice bleak. "I turn my head away.

"You know, Whitefrost, that she is not the great leader she used to shine so brightly as." I choose my words carefully, contemplating their impact on the middle-aged warrior.

Whitefrost sighs, shaking her head slowly. "The whole Clan knows it."

I nod, once, detecting my own sense of wariness.

"How long will it be until Lionfire becomes Lionstar, Graywhisper?"

"I have no way to know. Featherwish and Silverlight do not share the specifics of Swanstar. I suspect it is bad." My words are harsh and heavy on my tongue. They make Whitefrost's ears flatten in defeat.

"I do not want to watch a Clan managed by her." Whitefrost says helplessly.

"None of us do." I say. "But there is nothing we can do, save hope and pray to StarClan that ThunderClan will survive."

Whitefrost does not reply, I assume she is contemplating my words carefully.

"You have grown fast, young warrior." Whitefrost says unexpectedly. I turn back towards her, my ears pricked in surprise.

"It seems only one sunrise ago you were a frail and scared kit, more afraid of WindClan than the Dark Forest itself." I wince at the harsh reminder.

"Why do you want to go to the Gathering so badly, young one? You know as well as I queens carrying kits should not go." Whitefrost comments, letting the obvious curiosity in her voice be known.

I turn my face up towards the sky. They twinkle reassuringly, their soft glow letting me know StarClan was watching, no matter how far away they seem.

"Last moon, I was unable to participate in the Gathering." I say carefully. "I'm absolutely sure Swanstar did not call my name."

Whitefrost waits patiently, her tail slowly pounding the dying grass.

"I have some friends in ShadowClan I'd like to check up on." I mew cautiously. Whitefrost remains the same, still patiently waiting for the real reason.

After a long moment of silence, I decide to ask Whitefrost something.

"Can you keep a secret, Whitefrost?" I ask quietly, so only she can hear me. I keep my eyes fixed on the sky.

"Of course, Graywhisper."

I take a deep breath and plunge into my story.

"About three moons ago, when I was an apprentice, Swanstar called the battle on ShadowClan." I mew, flicking my eyes briefly to Whitefrost, to check her reaction. She remained the same. "In that battle, two ShadowClan toms wanted a word with me. First was Shadypaw, an apprentice about my age. He wanted to warn me."  
Whitefrost's blue eyes narrow, barely perceptible.

"His sister, Goldenpaw, has a huge crush on Hawktalon." Whitefrost nodded to show she understood, but still said nothing.

"He told me Hawktalon acted as if he didn't even know Goldenpaw existed, yet Goldenpaw persisted. He told me Hawktalon was going to find specifically _me_ and ask me to meet him at the border. He asked me not to go. I said, of course, Shadypaw. He was grateful, and disappeared into the battle."

Whitefrost's ears were pricked, and she seems fascinated by my story. I close my eyes and continue.

"Sure enough, later in the battle, Hawktalon found me and asked me to meet him at the border, than turned and vanished into the crowd. I was all for not going, as you know, I had a horribly big crush on Tallpine." I say wryly. "But curiosity got the better of me, or as Pine says, 'curiosity killed the cat.' I went that night to the ShadowClan border, and there he was, waiting. He tried to step over the border, for reasons I'd rather not ponder over, but I stopped him with a hiss. He was confused. I asked him what he wanted. He said, your heart." I pause and shake my head with disgust, still unable to believe a _ShadowClan _warrior, _six_ moons older than me could be so stupid.

"I was defensive, I snapped at him and told him off. Long story short, he was angry. He promised to destroy me, and ThunderClan with it." I stop looking at the sky, and look at my gray paws, so small compared to others. "I want to go to the Gathering, and make sure he is not deputy, or worse, leader."

Whitefrost seemed to absorb the story without a word. She blinked and nodded.

"I understand." She said simply.

Before I could respond, Lionfire's load yowl boomed around the dark clearing.

"All cats participating in the Gathering, we are leaving now!" He mews, voice full of stress. Swanstar is no where to be seen.

I let my tail drag on the floor as I get to my paws and shuffle to camp entrance. It was one of _those _Gatherings, where Lionfire would take over as leader and announce news of ThunderClan. The other Clans didn't even ask questions now. The whole lake knew that our leader was weak. But ThunderClan must remain strong. I pull up my tail in determination and walk a little faster to catch up with the group. I feel slow and heavy, and jog up to Applepaw to convince myself I'm not so slow.

Cats always run to the Gathering, and until we break the cover of the woods, I lag behind horribly. Flushing, I wish Tallpine were with me, but he had to say behind. Thinking on it, he probably didn't even know I was going. I sigh and try to catch up with the group.

We break the cover of the trees, and I run until I am inside the Clan, panting heavily.

"Graywhisper, are you ok?" Snow-whisker asked me.

"Just fine." I snap in his direction.

He flinches, and I feel a slight twinge of guilt. I dismiss it and ignore the white tom, choosing instead stare at the still surface of the lake. It looks like a perfect white circle, reflecting the bright moonlight, only disturbed by the distant Gathering island.

To my surprise, we join WindClan as we walk along their beach. The Clan cats mix, talking amiably. I steer clear of the other Clan, and stay as close to the water as possible, disgruntled.

I _do not like Meadowstar, and I do not like WindClan_. I feel like a spoiled apprentice, but ignore the scrawny cats anyway. This Gathering night was turning out just lovely. I flick my tail irritably and narrow my eyes as we pad to RiverClan territory.

Soon we reach the tree-bridge, and wait behind WindClan, courtesy of Lionfire. I don't know why it irritates me, but it does.

ThunderClan is up. I feel prickles of anxiety raising my neck fur. I'd never tried to navigate the slippery trunk _pregnant_ before, and I had an awful feeling about trying. I wait in the back, my tail waving.

A few cats insist I head up first. I ignore them and hop up onto the bridge, my tail stuck straight out for balance. The pawful of warriors who had waited behind me murmured anxiously as I regained my balance.

Carefully, I began to pad forward, my paws deftly weaving around the branches. I begin to feel confident, and move faster. I'm about halfway when I lean too far to the side, and tumble into the water. I say nothing, and narrow my eyes even farther, soundlessly kicking my paws and swimming onto the island. The ThunderClan warriors look at me, shocked, but I just climb up onto the banks and shake out my fur. I walk into the cover of the trees and stay there, barely able to see the leaders (and Lionfire) and the deputies. Tuftyfur sits in the ThunderClan deputy spot.

I look up at the leaders and assure myself, no Hawktalon isn't there. I turn my head and begin to groom myself as the Gathering begins. A loud yowl begins the meeting.

"Welcome to the Gathering." The voice is form Meadowstar, which makes me snap my head up. _That's not right. The oldest leader is Fogstar! _I check the RiverClan spot and find Aquastar instead. RiverClan cats had their heads bent and didn't meet the eyes of the WindClan cats. I listen attentively to his news.

"WindClan is doing excellent!" Meadowstar boasts. "Prey is running plentifully, and we have new litters of kits!" He puffs out his chest proudly, making me want to box his ears. "We have two new apprentices, Meadowpaw and Orangepaw!" My mouth drops open. _Meadowpaw? Now they're naming their kits after him! _I shake my head disgustedly.

"That is all." Meadowstar steps back, his long tail twitching happily.

Lionfire steps forward next, taking the place of Swanstar. "ThunderClan is doing well. Swanstar could not make it tonight, so I go in her place. We have four new warriors: Woodwings, Shimmershine, Snow-whisker, and Blazestrike." Lionfire stepped back as the Clans cheered for the new warriors.

Shadowstar stepped up as the cheering died down. "ShadowClan is well. Prey is running and there has been peace between RiverClan and ThunderClan. We hope things stay this way." Shadowstar promptly stepped back to allow Aquastar a chance to speak.

"Fogstar died this moon." She said and waited as cats let out their sympathies. "He was struck down in a WindClan border skirmish. Though our leader has passed onto StarClan, RiverClan remains strong. Wavefur is the new deputy."

Shadowstar steps forward, her head held tall and proud. "Ivoryclaw has been murdered in cold blood. We don not know who did it, but scents suggest it was another Clan." Shadowstar's eyes narrow, hard and cold as ice. "ShadowClan is ready for an attack at any time, and we remain strong. Our new deputy is Hawktalon."

My jaw drops open and my blood runs cold. Hawktalon is the new deputy of ShadowClan.

**Well what do you think? I did not like this chapter at all… Writer's block, I think. After all, this story does have like 20 chapters now, doesn't it? Anyway, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter. It's RavenflightxShimmershine fluff! ;) **

_**-Graywhisper**_


	22. Real Chapter 21 :)

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update. I'm really sorry. **** Believe it or not, I was actually pretty busy. I had family over for winter break, and there are a **_**ton**_** of cousins in my family, so the house was really loud and full, and I don't like people reading over my shoulder. Also, I got a profile pic! Bad news is, it's gone onto the cover of everyone of my stories! FAIL! I might fix that later, if I remember. :P I hope you enjoy the update though! It's a special one! **

***le gasp* I looked at my reviews to write replies, and I was overwhelmed by the number of reviews! Nine freaking reviews! You guys are the best :3**

**Erin Hunteress: You have? You should check on Bloom in the Storm. Chapter two **_**is **_**out, and thank you again for all those cats! Anyways, I'm not going to say anything about your, umm, confusion, let's say. :D I still love the reviews, no matter what! Also not gonna say anything about your prediction of the future. If I say anything, their might be spoilers! –gasp- Oh no, not spoilers! And I also am totally convinced about your powers to see the future. :P**

**Runningfur: Thanks! And now that I look at it, that probably would be the better way to put it. If I can remember, I'll go back and fix it! Thanks!  
**

**Samredlamb7: O_o Good to know, good to know. I'll keep that in mind, if things ever do get out of control. Flashpaw is always ready for violence, yes?**

**Azureestrella: Yes, yes she is. :D **

**Guest (AKA Shadowride1313 :P): I HADED TO DO IT! DX DA PLOT BUNNEHS WOULD HAVE KILLED MEH IF I DIDN'T! **** And I might go back and fix that, if I remember :P. **

**HollyxFallen101: I appreciate the OOOHHHHH's, really, they're amazing. :D And I'm glad you love the story. While I may not update as fast as some others, I love writing this and I'm glad people enjoy it. **

**Hecobiza: You should be. Here it is! Fluff, here we come. **

**Silverpelt9: Yes, fluff is the greatest, isn't it? I hope you get well soon, and, since you're leaving, probably already left, and probably came back already too, I just wanted to say Goodbye! And Welcome Back! Sorry about the late update, it's super late. And maybe I'll talk to EH about it…. :P**

**Robinpaw: Yay! And if you did, would you like a plushy? :D I'll give you one anyways. **** Yes, I must say, unfortunately, Hawktalon is deputy, but it's not Shadowstar's fault. Reasons to be revealed later! And I'll update my other stories hopefully very soon, too. **

**Goodness, that was a lot of review replies! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Finally Together, For Real**

-Shimmershine's POV-

I slip groggily awake, tired from midnight patrol. I reach out for comfort, the comfort of Ravenflight beside me. I stretch out my paw and reach, blindly feeling out.

"Raven?" I murmur quietly. "Raven, where are you?"

Nothing, I feel nothing beneath my paw. It pats down at the moss, and my searching quickly escalates into panic.

"Raven?" My cries grow louder and louder and my paw flops around like the tail of a dead squirrel. "RAVEN?"

"For goodness sake, Shimmershine, shut up!" Flowershade throws a moss ball at me, and it bounces off my nose. "Relax, will ya? Warriors are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry, Flowershade." I say, barely able to keep my voice quiet, as I was balancing on the edge, right next to freak out and sanity.

"You'd better be." She murmurs as she slips back into sleep.

I sigh deeply and wonder what to do next. What to do, what to do?

"Shimmershine, over here." I recognize Snow-whisker's voice, and my ears swivel in his direction. "Come talk to me, sister."

I stand up and slink over to Snow-whisker, head down. What the heck did he want? I was in the middle of a crisis!

He flicks his tail and I follow him out of the den, still upset. He leads me to that empty space behind the warriors den all four of us could fit in when we were small. Now that we're full-grown warriors, Snow-whisker and I fit in with little room to spare. That's ok, I'd rather Woodwings stay out of this, considering her stupid drama. She's suddenly gone moony-eyes for Nightfall, while Blazestrike and Sparkpaw sulk about in her shadows. If she comes back here, they're sure to follow. I guess it's good Nightfall shares her feelings, or he'd seriously be screwed. There's no telling what Woodwings will do to get what she wants. She's nuts. That singing with Swanstar? I nearly died with embarrassment. Everyone already knew Swanstar was crazy in the head, and I guess now they know that my sister is, too. I can't help but think of the taco incident. Swanstar rubs it in our faces every chance she gets. It's sure to get on the nerves.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts as Snow-whisker begins talking.

"Last night, while you were on patrol, Ravenflight talked to me. He said he needed to think, and that I should tell you that if you were to freak out."

He knows me so well.

"Why would he talk to you and not me?" I whine. Didn't Ravenflight trust me? I know I trust him. I prefer him over my sister, that's for sure.

"Because he knows I know what it's like to be in love." Snow-whisker mews simply.

"Ravenflight's in love?" I ask, awestruck.  
"Yes." Snow-whisker says, watching my eyes carefully.

"It's that ShadowClan she-cat, isn't it!" I ask, my awe turning quickly to rage and jealousy. "Goldenapple, or whatever her name was!"  
"No, Shimmershine-"

"That she-cat better stay away from Ravenflight before I rip her apart!" I continue, interrupting Snow-whisker.

"Shimmershine, no-"  
"He's visiting her right now, isn't he! He doesn't like me anymore!"

"Shimmershine, lis-"

"He would rather have an exotic ShadowClan cat!"

"SHIMMERSHINE, SHUT UP!" Snow-whisker says loudly, and boxes my ear.

"He loves you, ya moron." He says, more quietly this time.

"What?"

"He loves _you_, mouse-brain."

"You'd better not be fooling around, Snow-whisker."

"I'm not." He says, and I can hear the honesty in his voice.

I say nothing, choosing instead to stare at my paws. What was I supposed to do?

Snow-whisker picks up the conversation.  
"Give him some time to think, Shimmershine."

"Ok."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X

"Shimmershine, will you come on a walk with me?"

Ravenflight's voice shakes me out of my thoughts. I'd chosen to tune out everything, since Woodwings had decided she needed to come talk to me. Three toms skulked about behind her, and it was really kind of creepy.

"Sure, Ravenflight." I say casually, dropping the raven I'd been picking at in front of Sparkpaw.

"Go do something apprenticey." I tell him. "You are still an apprentice, after all."

He scowls at me, but picks up the prey. Maybe he really did have some sense after hanging around Woodwings in all his spare time.

Ravenflight leads the way out of camp, and I feel relieved as the boisterous noises fade behind me.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." He says, one ear twitching. Raven seems unnaturally strung up and tense, anxious about something. I keep my mouth shut and follow him closely. He leads me off the path worn down by generations of paw prints and into thick undergrowth. He walks directly into a bramble patch and… disappears.

"Raven?!" I call out, shocked. I'd never seen this patch of brambles before, and brambles were always dangerous.

"Relax, Shimmer." Raven seemed to be loosening up. I could see his green eyes glowing in a hidden tunnel, very close to the bramble patch. I hadn't seen it before.

"Follow me." He says.

I duck down into the tunnel. It's very dark, but Ravenflight is next to me, so I feel safe.

We begin to walk, and the brambles block out all the light. Raven guides me, and I can sense his confidence.

We emerge out into a sun-filled clearing, with a lovely little stream and the beautiful bird songs filling the air.

"Raven." I say, awed. "This place is beautiful."

"I know." He says. "I found out when I first joined ThunderClan. It's my favorite place in the whole territory."

He leads me over to the stream, where light reflects off the colorful fish in the clear water, making them glow luminescent orange, yellow, and red.

The sights take my breath away.

Ravenflight takes a big breath.

"Shimmershine, I brought you here because I have something very important to ask you." He says solemnly.

I wait, my excitement sparking.

"Shimmershine, will you be my mate?" He asks, and I can sense the hope in his voice. His emerald eyes are filled with love, and I know my answer.

"Yes, Ravenflight, I will."

**Just take a second to mull over this beautiful moment. **

**Ok, now you fully appreciate it! :D I liked how this chapter turned out, and I hope you guys did too! I will try my hardest to get more updates out there. What do you guys want updated next? **

_**-Graywhisper**_


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello guys! This is a pretty quick update, considering my usual slow ones, hmm? **

**Hecobiza: Glad you liked it ;D **

**Runningfur: Yes, they're mates now, to everyone's relief. **** They are quite adorable, aren't they? **

**Moongazer: I apologize again! I didn't mean for it to be so late. But I hope this one was soon enough for your satisfaction? I'll try to show a bit more TallxGray, as it seems they're everyone's favorite couple. :D Mine too, I wonder why…**

**Samredlamb7: Yes, there definitely will be a lot more TallxGray. Everybody loves them, yes? Also, I like your story, Rise of Flashstar, and I'm waiting for an update. . **

**RainFilly: Yes! You got an account. **** She calls him Raven because his full name is Ravenflight, but I thought it would be cute if cats who are close call each other by the first half of there names. Don't you agree? Bloom in the Storm updates will be soon, I promise. Right after the next one-shot, that I already have an idea on, so don't worry!  
**

**Guest: Glad you like the story! I'll try to keep the updates steady!  
**

**ShadowRide1313: Than I wonder why Swanstar was gone for so long… probably crying in a hole over her missing tacos. .**

**Erin Hunteress: I thought that was cute. ; And I hope the fluff didn't kill you… nope, you appear to be fine. Good. :D. I hoped I surprised you with this update. And I hope you like it. I think everyone should like it; after all, it's something special…. **

**PS: My lips are sealed. :X**

**Chapter 22**

The morning started off as usual. The nursery was chock-full of kits, pinging off the walls like moss balls, so the apprentices had started expanding the den. Swanstar had seen them, and asked them why were they expanding the nursery? There were only two kits. They'd looked at her with a kind of confused looks until Applepaw told her "There are way more than two kits, you moron." Swanstar had snorted in disbelief before poking her head inside the nursery, where immediately, a moss ball hit her in the face.

She pulled back and looked at the apprentices with an equally confused face. "Why do we have so many elders?" She asked. "And why are they playing moss ball?" Applepaw snorted and turned her back on the leader, choosing instead to continue weaving a new wall for the nursery. Swanstar had given up (for once) and went to go stand on the HighLedge, where she would command cats to do stuff. They usually ignored her.

Yes, all in all, an average morning.

My ears seemed to be buzzing as I relaxed in the nursery, so I pulled myself (I speak quite literally) onto my paws and stumbled outside for some sun and fresh air.

Surprisingly, the camp was quiet. Warriors chatted quietly to each other on the other side of camp while I sun bathed and listened to the apprentice gossip.

"Applepaw, did you hear?" Frostpaw asked the older apprentice.

"What?" Applepaw responded in a dull tone, clearly not wanting to endure the annoying squeal of the new apprentice.

"Shimmershine and Ravenflight are mates now! It's official!" Frostpaw squealed, hopping on her paws in her excitement.

"Really?" Applepaw said, seemingly surprised by the news. "Who told you?"  
"Maplepaw." Frostpaw said. "She said she heard it from Snow-whisker."

Applepaw regained her composure before saying. "It's about time those two got together. They've been flirting with each other for _ages." _

I hummed quietly to myself at the happy news. Unfortunately, eavesdropping seemed to be the only way to know anything that happened nowadays. Other cats didn't like to come into the nursery to chat, considering how full it was all the time.

I heard pawsteps and looked towards the thorn tunnel to see Tallpine and a few other cats returning from a border patrol. I suppressed a purr in my chest and waited for him to come over. He was one of the few toms that didn't seem to be uncomfortable, no matter what. He'd come talk to me whether I was in the nursery or not.

"How are you?" he asked, nuzzling my cheek in greeting.

"Fine." I said, truly meaning it. My heart was light today. "I'm feeling really heavy today, though. They should be coming soon."

Tallpine looked at me with an expression full of joy. "I hope so."  
I laugh and exchange the look. "ThunderClan sure needs more kits."

He chuckles and settles down next to me, twining his tail with mine. "There can never be enough kits." I can tell he means it. "Besides, these kits will be special. They'll be _our _kits."  
My heart suddenly jumps into my throat, and I can feel a sense of… something. Something is going to happen soon, and I could feel it. What was this? Light and carefree, worried the next.

"Graywhisper, are you ok?" Tallpine asked, sounding concerned.

Could he notice something different in me? Was it that obvious?

"I don't know, I think I'll be fine." I say, sounding unconvincing, even to my own ears. There was no way I could fool Tallpine.

"Seriously Graywhisper, what's the matter? You are carrying kits; do I need to get Featherwish or Silverlight?" He looks at me with an expression that completely wins me over.

"I don't know what it is, Tallpine, I just feel like something's going to happen, and soon."

"What is it, Graywhisper?"

"I really don't-"

That's when the pain hit.

"Ow." I said. It felt like the breath had been knocked out of me, and I started panting.

"Are you ok?" Tallpine sounds a little freaked out. It doesn't really register with me. Everything feels a little distant and fuzzy.

I suck in another breath as the pain, sharp and clear, shoots through me again. It doesn't fade away this time.

Was it time? Oh no, not in the middle of camp…

I'm suddenly aware of Tallpine screaming at me.

"Graywhisper, what is going on?!"

"Kits." I mutter, his voice barely distinguishing itself among a constant buzz that filled my head.

Tallpine suddenly dashes away. What?... I didn't want him to leave…

But then he's back with two other cats. Featherwish, and… Silverlight?

"Hold on." Comes a fuzzy voice I think is Featherwish. "They're coming."

Kits? Yeah, probably.

I close my eyes as a fresh wave of pain comes. It didn't hurt too bad, I guess. I was past caring.

"Come on, Graywhisper, you've got to help us here."

Help you with freaking what?

"Push, Graywhisper."

Oh yeah, that.

I try to cling to consciousness as I support my kits and the heart safety of my friends around me. At least Tallpine looked like he was about to have a seizure. Heh, his face looks so funny.

Then, there's an exclamation and I can see Featherwish fussing over a little wet bundle between her paws. She hands it to Tallpine and he licks it so fast that my vision blurs a little. Silverlight calms him, and I can see the tiny thing stretch open its mouth.

A kit!

Now Silverlight's got one, too. She hands it to Tallpine once its stretch and watches Featherwish hand her another bundle.

I realize the pain is gone but my head is still foggy. The world is a little clearer. Tallpine is wrangling three little kits that stretch towards me between his paws.

"Are you ok?" Featherwish says. "Feeling any better?"  
"I want my kits." I say, glaring at her.

"But Graywhisper, you're not even in the nursery. You don't even have a nest around you!" Silverlight protests.

"Shut up." I snap. "Lemme see the kits, Tallpine."

"Surely you should go in the nursery first, Graywhisper. At least you have a nest in there."

"I don't _care!_ Let me have my kits before I _lose_ it." I say, meaning it.

Tallpine opens his paws and lets the little kits sprawl towards me. Featherwish intercepts them.

"Tallpine, get everyone out of the nursery. She's going in there, whether she likes it or not."

Tallpine shrugs, and pokes his head inside the nursery. Soon absolute mountains of kits and queens are pouring out, and he picks me up by my scruff, pulling me inside.

I protest weakly. "My kittens." I whine quietly.

He smiles at me and licks my ear. "I'll get them. Featherwish can't stop me." He exits the den and I'm alone.

I feel like wailing. Just want the kits.

But then he's back holding the kittens, and they're mewling weakly and stretching towards me. I raise a paw towards them.

"Here you go, Graywhisper." Tallpine gently drops the kits. I smack him in the head and then focus on the kits while he stares at me, befuddled.

They snuggle up to me and begin to feed, kneading my belly with their tiny paws. They're perfect, absolutely perfect, and all that exists is me, the kits, and Tallpine.

The medicine cats walk back into the den and snap me out of it.

"So." Featherwish says. "There are two toms and a she-kit. What are you going to call them?"

Names, right.

The she-kit is a light, creamy, brown, like Tallpine, with light gray speckles along her tail.

"How about Brackenkit?" I say.

"Isn't that more commonly a toms name?"

"Cry about it." I tell him. "It's a good, strong, name."

He shrugs. "Brackenkit then."

The next kit is dark gray with sharp green eyes. There's a splotch of dark brown on his back leg, but other than that, he looks so much like Cragpelt it takes my breath away."  
"What do you think?" I ask my mate.

"Stonekit?"

"Perfect." I answer, smiling. It is perfect.

The last kit is an orange tabby with a white underbelly and white paws.

"Dragonkit." I say instantly.

All three other cats look at me with funny expressions.

"I don't know." I say. "But his name should be Dragonkit."

They shrug but grudgingly accept it. I return my eyes to the kits. It didn't matter what they were called, they were all perfect.

**I thought it was about time, am I right? I hope you like the names, and I felt like I must have one names Dragonkit. Don't ask why, because I sincerely don't know. :D **

_**-Graywhisper**_


	24. Chapter 23

**I return! No, I am not dead, and you should not die because I didn't update. I have been doing stuff, if you follow me as an author. I've joined ImagineClan and already made great friends and had a lot of fun! I've done two challenges there, and I'm working on my third. Join if you want, you'll have a great time there! Anyway…**

**The Last Moongazer: You know I had to do it! **** Anyway, I was tired and I wanted it so bad… It sounds lame, and bla bla cats don't know what dragons are… but is this fanfic really normal? No! ThunderClan is falling apart, and everything isn't the way it should be. D: Cat's don't sing karaoke on the HighLedge, no matter how hilarious it is. Oh well… This tirade is meant for everyone I guess, not just you. ;3 Besides the point of FFN is to go above and beyond, yes? Don't worry, like I told you, I am hatching a plan. :3 **

**Runningfur: No, they don't. :/ And yes, I named my little Stonekit after Stonefur, too! I always loved him and Mistyfoot. **

**Samredlamb7: Thanks! XD And I did see your update, I agree it was long… it's been much too long since I updated. :/ But I'm not dead, so that's good!**

**Erin Hunteress: Yes, I did try to make this birth a bit more interesting. **** Yes, I did have to have a Brackenkit, in honor of Brackenfur. I always loved him. My Brackenkit may be a she-kit, but I had to. And **_**my**_** cats know what dragons are. Maybe. Eventually…**

**ShadowRide1313: Yes, she is the strongest of them all. You've painted a lovely image in my head that I will continue. *Brackenkit sprouts wings and continues to hover. The crowd cheers and she does little kitty bows* XD**

**Crimsonfog: I'm so glad people actually like this story! As it says in the description, this is my first fanfic, and I like to think I've improved a lot. I thought your review was really sweet, and I'm glad to have reviewers like you. ;3 I will continue to update, and I will never, ever, give up on my dreams. Thank you!  
**

**Rainfilly- Bird of Storm: Kits are adorable, right? XD And yes, Dragonkit is very un-cannon, and I'm sorry you don't like it, but I can't just change it, can I? Well, I could if I chose, but it would be awkward. It's best just to leave it, but I will explain it all in a way that makes sense. I promise!  
**

**Moonbeam14: I think you fainted- didn't you. **** Oops. Hopefully, this chapter was worth the wait! I'm glad you think the story is awesome. **

**Heh, I just looked to see exactly where I left off in the last chapter and I realized- Graywhisper mirrored me. She had no idea why she was naming her kit something so ridiculous, as I had no idea either. I even told you guys so, stop being mad at me! –shields face with hands- This is FFN, where the weirdest stuff happens and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. 0.o Now I must pay for doing that, so cut me a little slack, hmm?**

**Chapter 23**

I wake up in a starlit meadow. I stand up and look around uncertainly, scanning the area around me. Was I in- StarClan?

"Welcome." Comes a familiar voice from behind me. I spin around in delight, charging up the hill behind me.

"Sedgeflower!" I exclaim, touching my nose to hers. "It's been so long! I missed you so much!"

Sedgeflower purrs. "As did I, young one. But now is not the time for chatting and discussing memories."

I am confused. "Then why am I here?"

"So far, ThunderClan has had it easy, yes? Always enough prey, plenty of warriors, plenty of kits."

I interrupted, a little angry. "We have a psycho leader and a war with ShadowClan on our paws, too. It's not all sunshine and rainbows. You know Hawktalon is working on a plot of some sort- I'm sure of it! So don't tell me that!"

"I'm just saying." Sedgeflower says defensively. "Everything's about to change."

"Okay…" I say, still smarting from her words. "Is that all?"

"Depends on if you want to here what I have to say." She mews.

I consider it. "Do I?"  
"Maybe. You pick." Sedgeflower responds.

I mull it over. Whatever Sedgeflower would want to tell to me, I should listen. Of course I should.

"Alright." I say grudgingly. "Tell me."  
"Your son, Dragonkit." She begins.

"What about him?!" I demand.  
"He's a reincarnate." She says simply.

I gasp. "No." I mutter.

"Yes." She says, and pushes on. "You know that odd feeling you got- like you _absolutely had _to name him that and no other name would do?"  
I turned. "Yes." I admitted quietly.

"It wasn't your insanity that did that. It was whatever insane queen before you who gave birth to him before you. She named him."

"And…?" I said, pretending not to see her point.

"He did not get reincarnated because he went to StarClan." She said gravely.

I spun around. "What?!" I yowled. "What did he do? What did he do?!" I demanded, but the dream around me was turning to mist, losing its color and fading, fading away, leaving me to fall back into a dark, dreamless, sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wake to the sound of loud battle cries and frightened whimpers. I sit stock upright, realizing Tallpine was no longer beside me, and nudging my kits together so they would stay warm when I was away.

I dart outside, blinking as sunlight falls into my eyes and makes me hiss. Outside, I can see my angry den mates lashing out claws at invaders. Even Dawn was out, making her intentions clear as she ripped an attacking she-cat's ear. Everywhere, cats are rolling and tussling. Hisses and furious, outraged snarls fill the air as I pause, tasting the air for a hint as to who's attacking our camp. Through the thick cloud of fear-scent and blood, I can pick up ShadowClan.

I narrow my eyes and take up a position near gentle Fern, worked into a fury by the cats trying to get through to her kits. My eyes scan the fighting throng of cats for incoming targets, yelping as a wiry she-cat catches me off guard and drags me to the ground. She snarls at me and I attempt to scratch her nose, but miss.

I drag my claws across her belly as her teeth sink into my shoulder. With a heave I shake her off, standing as adrenaline fills my blood. I take a deep breath and hurtle forwards, taking the wiry she-cat to the ground again. This time, I have the advantage. I twist in a way that she can't claw my belly. I bite into her shoulder, snarling angrily. I hiss into her face as I claw her belly. I let her up and she runs out of camp.

I breathe heavily as I watch my opponent flee. StarClan, it really had been awhile since I'd been in a good battle. I'm interrupted by another cat leaping at me.

I chase off the tom, my shoulder stinging something awful and my flank torn. My ears swivel as I pick up a loud, high, moan of pain. My eyes follow my ears and I see Mistystep across camp, on the ground, two of her legs splayed at an odd angle. One of her ears, previously unscarred, drips with blood. Another, less pained yowl, also fills the air. My eyes follow that one, and I find Swanstar losing in a fight with Shadowstar. Of course, that what was this about.

I remember Mistystep and feel as if the breath has been knocked out of me, and I struggle my way through the crowd, falling repeatedly under a relentless deluge of snapping teeth and furious claws. Somehow, I always manage to get back on my paws, other cats taking over my battles as they noticed my path to the injured elder.

I could barely feel the hurts all over my body as I struggled forward, my heart heavy. I reached the body of the blue she cat, her fur tinged with gray and splashed with crimson.

"Mistystep…" I whisper.

Her blue eyes blink open, staring up into mine with a blank, empty expression.

"Featherpaw?" She rasps. "What are you doing here?" Her voice is feeble and weak.

"I'm not Featherpaw." I say gently, figuring that Mistystep at least deserved to know where she was. "I'm Graywhisper, remember?"

The elder was silent. "My Cragpelt's daughter. His only daughter." She smiled faintly. "I remember when you were born, and WindClan tried to take you away…"

She breaks off, coughing onto the ground, and to my horror, blood drips from the elder's muzzle.

"You don't need to talk." I say, worried. "It'll waste your energy. Save your energy for your recovery." My voice is weak and unconvinced, even to my own ears.

"We both know I'm not going to make it, you." She whispered. "So hush and let me speak."

I swallowed a hard knot in my throat and nodded, almost imperceptibly, but Mistystep noticed.

"I've been a member of ThunderClan for a long, long time." She whispers. "Longer than most, I admit. I remember when the other elders died, leaving only Cloudysun and me." She swallows. "Now I'll be leaving Cloudysun alone-" She chokes and gasps, and I flinch, the inability to help, to make Mistystep better, weighing on me horribly.

"Promise me." Mistystep whispers fiercely. "Promise me you'll watch yourself."

I nod quickly, grief knotting up inside my throat, making it burn with the pain of held back sobs.

"You," She breathed. "You tell Cloudysun I love him!"

She takes one last quick, rattling, breath, and was still, her blue eyes staring up into the sky.

My heart skips a beat, and a small, choked, sob escapes before I close my mouth firmly. I slowly close the eyes of the dead elder with one paw, then push my nose into her fur, breathing in her warm scent before her body went cold forever.

I stand, my legs trembling, but not with fear.

With rage.

I spin around, my anger coming out in one big yell; A yell with no particular words at all; just a heartbroken, furious, out-of-control, yell that resounds around the clearing with an echo.

Then I dive into the crowd, descending on ShadowClan cats like I never have before. I show no weakness, descending on one cat and scratching him until he was begging for mercy. Of course, he got me many times, too, but I blatantly ignore the wounds he lands on me, too angry too care about or feel the sting.

I watch as Flamefur drove out the last attacking warrior, and Shadowstar leaps elegantly from the HighLedge where Swanstar lays in a pool of her own blood. She, too, fled the camp.

I shudder as Lionfire and a few other senior warriors surround the once-elegant leader. I turn, flicking my tail, to find _Hawktalon _running from a hole in the side of the nursery, two tiny bundles grasped firmly in his mouth. He winks at me before darting out of the camp entrance, ThunderClan warriors leaping aside yelling insults, Hawktalon too fast for them to realize he had kits in his mouth.

I yell in outrage, chasing him through the entrance, brief flashes of memory from my kit-hood capture sticking stubbornly in my mind. My blood boils as I think of the same thing happening to these bundles. I'd- I'd… I don't know what I'd do. I just knew I needed to capture Hawktalon before he left the territory. I chased his scent, leaning close to the ground, belly fur brushing the ground as I whipped through the forest, dead leaves whipping around in my wake.

Then I had Hawktalon in my sights, my paws screaming for a rest, my chest heaving, I continued to chase him. He got closer and closer… one more bound, and I would have him! Assured by my confidence, I leaped forwards… and…

Tripped on a root. I landed flat on my face, my momentum carrying me forwards so that I was rolling on my side, dirt and dry leaves covering my pelt and obscuring my vision. I got a faint sense of nostalgia, flushing as I realized this had happened before.

I thump into a tree, stopping me straight and bruising my side. It knocks the breath out of me, and I stay on the ground, trying to pull it back. Then I get up, fighting a bone-weariness, an exhaustion so deep that all I want to do was lay down and never get up again. Hawktalon had stolen kits and gotten away with it. I took a deep breath, pitying the poor queen who's kits had been stolen. The part inside of me that hated Hawktalon was reignited, and I began to trudge back to camp, not bothering to shake the filth from my fur as I went.

My mind is in a fog as I go, and when I push through the entrance I barely even notice I did.

Tallpine brushes up to me, his face full of pain. "Gray, I-"

I dread builds up inside of me, and I sprint to the nursery, my face displaying several emotions at once.

I rush in, scattering moss as I check my nest. Inside, only one kit was tucked. I look at the wall, always comforting and solid, now torn to shreds. I look again, and sure enough, only little Brackenkit is safe.

Reality hits me like a wall, and I fall, down, down, into sweet darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadowstar raised her head proudly as she walked through the camp entrance, her mission accomplished. Now Swanstar, that weak leader of ThunderClan, would never mess with ShadowClan again. She had made sure of that.

She paced up to the spot where she could call meetings- a smooth area on top of the boulders that made up her private den.

"Cats of ShadowClan!" She called. "Gather to hear my words!"

Cats flooded out from dens and raised heads and ears, all attentive to her every word. She smiled inwardly.

"I am pleased to announce that we have accomplished our goal. I'm sure ThunderClan will think twice before accusing us."

Strong cheers, loud and happy, despite the condition of the Clan.

"Nobody was seriously injured in the tussle, and we had some of those thorn-pelts shaking in their flea bitten skins! Hawktalon, it was a brilliant idea you had, to attack them at dawn, when most were asleep! Well done! I'm glad I chose you as my deputy. I hope you will continue to impress me in the future."

The brown and gray tom nodded his head graciously.

Toadnose emerged from the nursery, two kits in his grasp. Shadowstar eyed them in confusion. Whose were those?

"Toadnose, where did those kits come from?" Shadowstar yowled, angry. "I gave no command to steal kits!"

Toadnose ducked his head to Hawktalon awkwardly.

"Why don't you ask your deputy?" He said, slightly sheepish.

"Hawktalon, what is the meaning of this?!" Shadowstar was yelling at the top of her lungs, now. "Deputies give no such commands! Leaders have the authority, and for good reason, too! Look what you've done, why I-"

Her "deputy" cut her off with a hiss. "You're no leader now, are you?"

Then he tackled her, making them both slip off the stones. Several cats emerged from the crowd, helping Hawktalon pin the angry she-cat.

He smirked. "Not so powerful now, are you?"

Shadowstar only spat at him as the cats pinning her tossed her in her den, waiting outside with their ears pricked for Hawktalon's command.

"I simply cannot believe that my own brave warriors would do such a thing!" She yowled, but her words were largely ignored, though here and there, a cat flattened their ears at a particularly harsh comment.

"You and you." Hawktalon snapped, picking two cats out of the crowd. "Guard her. Make sure she doesn't escape. The rest of you, get to your normal duties." He laughed as he moved to sit on the rock previously occupied by Shadowstar, a smirk on his face.

"I'll make anyone who ever defied me pay." He sneered, looking down at the remaining frightened and confused cats. "Now scram! Or you're next."

And that is how Hawktalon overtook ShadowClan.

**About time, huh? I've been trying to figure out what to put for this chapter for a freakishly long time, but now that it's done, I'm pretty pleased with myself. :D What do you guys think? Review, as always! :D **

_**~Graywhisper**_


End file.
